Secret Longing
by kozmo09
Summary: Kairi loves Sora but he doesn't know. On top of that her life is slowly crumbling in front of her. Will Sora help her pick up the pieces?
1. Life

Life. Something everyone thinks about but never take the time to stop and appreciate it. I know I never did. It's hard to believe that there are forty thousand lives being lived on my little island. It makes me wonder how many lives are being lived all together. Probably some number like pi that has no ending. Unfortunately, all lives must end, and mine was ending now. I was drowning. I could only think about stupid things like this. I always thought when you were about to die your life flashes before you and you see how much you missed out on. In my case, I was thinking about life itself. I could feel my chest caving in. My body wanted to fill my lung with air, but my mind knew better. I fought with the seaweed wrapped around my ankle, but it was a one sided fight. I began to feel dizzy and very tired. I felt my eyes slowly close. Before they did I saw a figure coming towards me. To tell you the truth I thought it was god.

" Kairi! Come on wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I felt water pouring from my throat and out my mouth. I coughed for what seemed like forever before I met eyes with whom I expected to be god. I had to admit I was surprised to see Sora leaning over me with a concerned look.

" Are you ok?" He asked uneasy.

I nodded my head and sat up slowly. I looked around at my surroundings. Sure enough, I was still on my island and there was no sign of god. Sora offered me his hand and lifted me up.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

" I was swimming and some sea weed wrapped around my ankle. I tried to get untangled but I couldn't."

" Sea weed, you almost died because of sea weed?"

" Shut up. How did you know I was drowning?"

" I went by your house and your mom said you were at the beach. So I came here and I was standing on the dock when I noticed someone struggling in the water. I thought you were being eaten by a shark or something."

" Yeah, well I thought you were god."

" Well, I'm not, but pretty close."

I let out a harsh laugh. Sora was so full of himself. He looked hurt at my laugh but then gave me hug. I just sort of sat there, arms at my sides. I hated when he did this. He had no idea what it was like. I've had a crush on him since I could remember but since he was oblivious to the obvious, he never noticed.

He began to tighten his grip until I reminded him I couldn't breathe.

" Oh, sorry."

" It's fine."

We stood there in silence until I suggested we go find the rest of our friends. We walked wordlessly down the beach and towards the normal hang out, which happened to be Namine's house. I wasn't surprised to find the group sitting around the TV like a bunch of zombies. I plopped on the couch next to Riku as Sora took a seat next to me.

" Where were you guys, and why are you guys wet?" Namine asked.

" Well to make a long story short, Kairi almost drowned so I had to save her." Sora said in monotone.

" What? Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Namine asked me with concern filling her eyes.

" No, I'm dead, couldn't you tell?" I answered sarcastically.

Namine just shot me a glare then returned to watching TV. I glanced around the room at all my friends. Hayner was lying on the floor, next to him was Olette who had a huge crush on him but denied it. Roxas had his head in Namine's lap, she was stroking his hair lovingly. Riku was sitting next to me with his elbow propped up on the side of the couch. Rikku and Yuna were sprawled out on the floor with their eyes glued to the TV. This was only half of all my friends. I never realized how many I had. Today was the last day of summer vacation. It was the saddest day for all high schoolers. This year we were all going to be juniors and seniors. I had to admit it was exciting but at the same time it depressed me to know that soon my "childhood" would be coming to an end.

" So what's everyone's plan for tomorrow?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" I figured we would all just sort of find each other from class to class." Roxas answered.

" Yeah, well you can do that. Namine how about you meet me at the front gates?" I asked.

" Well, why don't you just spend the night?" She answered, not taking her eyes of the TV.

I agreed and went to find my purse. I had a cell phone but yet I never seemed to actually have it on me. I went up the spiral stairs leading to the upstairs. I noticed footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see a surprised Sora. He gave me his cheesy grin and followed me into Namine's room. He sat down on the bed as I searched for my purse. I found it under a pile of clothes. I sat next to Sora and dialed my mom's number. It rang a few times until I got the machine.

" Mom, it's me, just letting you know I was going to stay at Namine's house."

I flipped my phone shut and looked at Sora. He was beaming.

" What?" I asked annoyed.

" Nothing."

" WHAT?"

He suddenly began tickling me. I laughed and choked at the same time. He continued his little fun as I begged him to stop. Finally I wiggled out of his grasp and attempted to make a run for it. I ran down the stairs with him hot on my trail. I ran into the living room and hid behind Riku, who was stretching. I watched as Sora tackled a surprised Riku. I giggled as the two playfully wrestled.

" What did your mom say?" Namine shouted over the grunts coming from the boys.

" It's fine, I'm just going to drive to my house and get some clothes."

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was followed by Olette. She asked if she could come along for the ride. I said it was fine and we got in the car and left. The ride was silent. I knew we were both thinking about the same thing, boys. Olette was the one to finally break the silence.

" So why were you at the beach?" She asked while playing with the CD player.

" I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" Everything."

" By everything you mean Sora, right?"

" What? No, I mean everything."

" Sure."

The conversation stopped as we pulled into my driveway. Olette waited in the car as I went inside to get some clothes. I climbed up the stairs to my room. I entered it to find it a mess. I really needed to clean it. I opened my closet and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. I decided on a black tee shirt and pair of old jeans. I grabbed my black vans and headed out the door. The drive back to Namine's was just as silent, probably because we had the music blaring. We entered the house to find a circle around some wrestling boys. I asked Namine what was going on.

" The boys decided to have a wrestling match."

" Ugh, boys." I said rolling my eyes.

" Oh come on Kairi, you're just mad because you can't take us." Sora said with a smirk.

I launched at him. I pulled him into a headlock and began to tease him. He struggled with me for awhile. I don't know how but I ended up being hoisted over his shoulder. I laughed and begged for him to put me down.

" Come on Sora, you shoulder is jabbing into my stomach." I pleaded.

" Too bad" He said while he bounced up and down causing me more pain.

He finally put me down and glanced at the clock.

" Oh shit, it already eleven, I have to go." He said while grabbing his stuff.

" Do you need a ride home?" I asked.

" Yeah, that would be nice."

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door with him. The first thing he did when we got in the car was changing the CD. I rolled my eyes. He was so like a guy.

" Kairi?" He said in a quiet voice.

" Yeah?"

" I'm glad you didn't die today."

" Um…thanks."

What a weird comment, compliment, or whatever it was. He was weird. Sometimes I wanted to tell him how I feel, but I always chickened out. I had to watch him date other girls and pretend to like them even though I wanted to rip the hair out of their heads. Everybody knew I liked him, and that made me grateful I had such great friends. If he found out I wanted it to be from me. We soon reached his house and I waited for him to get all his stuff together.

" Thanks Kai!" He said as he kissed my cheek.

I watched him enter his house. I was shocked. He just kissed my cheek. I put my car in drive and headed back to Namine's house. I couldn't figure out if he kissed me as a friend or as more than a friend. God, I hate boys. I reached Namine's house to find that everyone except her had left. I went up to her room and changed into some pajamas. I crawled into her bed and closed my eyes. I was soon joined by Namine.

" Are you excited about school?" She asked as she crawled into bed next to me.

" Yeah, I guess."

" So maybe this year you will tell Sora you like him before some slut gets him first."

" I don't know."

" What are you scared of?"

" Rejection."

" Oh. Well, get over it and good night."

I laughed as she turned over. I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

A/N: Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks


	2. School

A/N: Ok, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

The next morning was pretty routine. Namine screamed up the stairs for me to get up and come down for breakfast. I rolled out of bed and dressed for the day. I slowly walked down the stairs to find Namine. She was sitting at the breakfast counter eating fruity Pebbles. I sat down next to her and poured myself some. For awhile all you could hear was the sound of crunching and the clicking of spoons.

" So what do you want to do after school?" I asked.

" I don't know, maybe we could go to the mall."

" Sounds like a plan."

We finished our breakfast and headed to my car. Namine fooled around with my CD player until she found a song she liked. I rolled my eyes, does everyone have to mess with my CD player?

" How long have you and Roxas been dating?" I asked.

" Um…four months this Friday."

" Exciting, so what do you have planned for your anniversary?"

" Nothing. Roxas told me he would take care of it. Speaking of Roxas, isn't that him and Sora?"

I looked around and sure enough, there was Roxas and Sora skating to school. I honked my horn as Namine practically jumped out my window. I pulled over and asked if they needed a ride.

" Yeah, that would be nice." Roxas said as they climbed into my car.

I listened as they all talked about old friends and what was to come this year.

" Oh my god, we have finals this year!" Roxas cried out.

" Yeah I know, but on the bright side that means only half a day then." Sora added.

" So are you guys going to try out for any sports?" I asked curiously.

" Duh! Blitzball of course." The boys said in unison.

I laughed as we entered the school's parking lot. I found a spot near the front we got out and headed for the counselor's office to get our schedules. I flipped through the names until I found mine. I scanned through it.

Hiskai, Kairi

Geometry……Mr. Kaiok

Chemistry……Mrs. Loau

Gym……Mr. Servera

OPEN LUNCH

English…..Mr. Kolokaski

World History…..Mrs. Gamine

Art…….Mrs. Lepizion

OPEN

" Oh goody" I said with a frown.

" What?" Namine asked while looking at my schedule.

" I have geometry."

" It's better than calculus."

" Whatever, what does everyone have for their lunch period?"

"Fourth." Everyone said in unison.

I smiled. At least I had lunch with everyone, and this year we had open lunch. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to my first class. I had to climb some stairs and weave my way through people, but I finally managed to get to it. I opened the door and searched the class for anybody I knew. I found Cloud, an old friend of mine, sitting in the back. I took a seat next to him and gave him a friendly smile. He just nodded.

" Cloud, haven't I told you? If you want to be emo you have to wear tighter pants and eyeliner!" I said teasingly.

Cloud just shook his head and let out a small laugh. I gave him a playful nudge as the teacher walked in. He was a tall and slender. He had a weird beard and small glasses that kind of mushed into his face, which happened to be a tomato red. He sat down behind his desk and took out some papers.

" Good morning class, I am Mr. Kaiok. Take out your books and turn to page 10. I want you to do problem 20 through 45. It's just a review of what you learned last year."

The class let out a groan. He gave them a stern look and which made everybody take out their textbooks.

I opened mine and glanced at the problems. I didn't really feel like doing them so I turned my attention to out the window. The first period gym class was out on the track running laps. I watched as a few students raced to finish first. I let out a small snort as another kid tripped causing the domino effect. Before I knew it, class was over.

My next few classes were uneventful. I saw some old friends and some old enemies. It wasn't until lunch that anything happened. I met up with Sora, Roxas and Namine in the cafeteria so we could decide where to go. There was a lot of arguing about where to eat.

" I say we just go to McDonalds. It's cheap and fast." Namine suggested

" Ok, but I call shot gun!" Sora screamed.

We all made are way out to the parking lot, but were stopped by a familiar face. Nyah, Sora's old girlfriend was standing in front of us.

" Hey Sora, can I talk to you?" She asked while she fluttered her eyelashes.

" Uh, sure. Guys just go with out me, kay?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed of towards my car. I hate that bitch. She was every thing I wasn't. She had long beautiful hair and a pretty face to match. She was a straight A student and a cheerleader. She was perfect and here I was, just normal old Kairi. I opened my car door, got in, and slammed it shut. Namine and Roxas quickly got in afraid that if they took to long I would leave them. I took off out of the parking lot at full speed, hoping I might see Nyah and then I could run the bitch over. I headed down the street towards the McDonalds. Namine was playing with my CD player again. I slapped her hand away a turned it onto something I wanted to hear. She just sort of looked away, her cheeks red with embarrassment. We pulled into McDonalds and got our food. I ate in silence. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody. We finished eating and headed back to school. I drove slowly because I knew I had my next class with Sora. I walked slowly to my class too, trying to make sure I got in right before the bell rang.

I entered quietly, trying to avoid Sora. Unfortunately he saw me and called for me to sit by him. I let out a sigh and sat down next to him. For some reason, I wanted to punch him. I restrained myself and focused on the teacher entering the room.

" Hello class, my name is Mr. Kolokaski. I will be your English teacher for the year. I hope you are ready for your first assignment. I want you to write a page long poem about anything, well that's school approved. Now don't let me waste your time! Get started."

I groaned. I loved to write poetry but I hated to let other people read it. I took out a pen and some paper and began writing my poem. I had only a few lines down before I felt someone gazing over my shoulder. I quickly covered my work and turned to see Sora.

" Kai, can you help me with mine?" He asked innocently.

" NO! And don't call me Kai."

" I have always called you Kai, and why not?"

" SORA! God just drop it ok?"

" Kairi, what's wrong?"

" Nothing, and if there was something wrong I wouldn't tell you anyway."

I turned back around and began to finish working on my poem. I was fuming with anger so I stopped, not wanting my poem to turn out like a hate poem. I sat in my desk tapping my pen against it. I was aware that Sora was starring at me but I refused to meet eyes with his own. I was so tired of watching him date other girls, but I wasn't ready for what was to come next.

" Hey Kairi?" Sora asked me while tapping on my shoulder.

"WHAT?"

" Are you mad because I went with Nyah at lunch?"

" Sora, just drop it."

" Well, I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me, I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to."

" What? Why?"

" Well, you are my best friend and I would like to go with you."

" What about Nyah?"

" What about her?"

" Nothing. I guess I'll go with you."

He smiled as I turned back around. I was in complete shock. The boy I had loved for so long asked me to homecoming. I felt a little depressed at the fact that we were going as just friends but hey we're going together. I wanted to jump up and down but I knew better. I just hummed a happy tune in my head. I also figured him and Nyah hadn't got back together. This also made me want to hug everybody. The rest of my day I was in an unusually good mood. Finally school got out and Namine Roxas Sora Rikku and me headed for the mall. We were going to meet the rest of the gang in the arcade. I drove and let Sora do what ever he pleased with my CD player. Once we were there, Namine pulled me a little behind and asked me why I was in such a good mood.

" Sora asked me to homecoming!" I said while beaming.

" OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

" Shut up, god, can you talk any louder?"

" Sorry, when did this happen?"

" In fifth hour. I was mad at him and he just asked me out of nowhere. He said he wanted to go as friends though."

" Who cares? It's better than not going at all. You can tell him at homecoming how much you like him."

" I think not."

" Oh come on, at least think about it."

She linked arms with mine and we headed for the arcade. We watched as the boys played DDR and teased each other. Namine and I were whispering back and forth when Roxas noticed us.

" What are you two whispering about?" He asked with a sly grin.

" Nothing!" We said in unison.

" Yeah sure, come on spill it."

" Namine was just telling me how good you look when you play DDR." I blurted out.

Namine's cheeks turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. I watched as her and Roxas sneaked away from the group. I grabbed Sora's hand and began to follow them.

" What are you doing?" Sora asked.

" Shh, I am following Roxas and Namine. Be quiet."

We followed the two until they stopped in front of a clothing store. Sora and I sneaked in behind them and quickly hid behind some clothes racks. I listened to their conversation.

" Yeah, I guess he asked Kairi to the dance." Namine said.

" Finally, I thought he was…"

My hearing was cut of because Sora had put his hands over my ears. I struggled to remove his hands from my ears. We ended up falling through the clothes and onto the floor at Roxas and Namine's feet. They both starred at us with shocked expressions. Sora and I fell into a fit of laughter. I finally stood up and faced the blushing couple. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

" God, it's my mom. Hello? Yeah, ok. I'll be home in a minute."

" You have to go?" Namine asked.

" Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I walked out of the mall and headed towards my car. I wonder what Roxas was going to say. I guess I'll just have to ask Namine in the morning. I shook off the thought and headed for my house.


	3. Secrets don't make friends

I entered my house to find it full of a bunch of drunken men playing poker. I had forgot tonight was my dad's turn to host poker. I watched as my mom handed them all another beer and smiled politely. She wore her white dress and had her hair in a neat bun. In a way, she reminded me of one of the moms from the fifties. I felt so sorry for her. She had to plaster on a fake smile every day and pretend like she was happy. I knew inside she was dying inside, but she wasn't always like this though. Before my dad started his own company, we all used to do everything together. I could remember picnics and movies, but they were all just broken memories now. My mom came over to me and asked me how school was.

" It's was ok I guess. Nothing special, but Sora did ask me to homecoming."

" Oh how exciting! I'll give you some money for a dress, but I want pictures!"

" Oh mom, not pictures!"

She just laughed and patted my head. My dad yelled for another beer and my mom quickly headed to the fridge to get him another one. I sighed and headed to my room. I didn't feel like chatting with a bunch of drunks. I opened my door and was shocked to see it neat and clean. I guess my mom decided to clean it. I sat my stuff down and looked around for Autumn. Autumn was my pet monkey, she was a birthday gift from my dad. I searched under my bed and found her curled up with one of her toys. I grabbed her gently and gave her some fruit. I watched as she nibbled away at a piece of banana. I was startled when my phone rang. I quickly searched through my purse until I found it. I could tell by the ringer that it was Namine.

" Hello?" I chimed.

" Hey, I have some news for you." She screamed into the phone.

" NAMINE GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!" I heard a voice scream in the background.

There was a click then a dial tone. I hung the phone up and tried to call back but got no answer. What was that about? I threw my hands up in frustration and ended up scaring Autumn. I laughed as she scurried back under my bed. I decided I might as well just go to sleep and ask Namine about it in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a very rainy day. I woke up to rain and wind crashing against my house. Let me tell being woken up to that is not pleasant. I rolled out of my bed and took a shower. Which probably wasn't safe do to the fact that it was lightning out. When I finished, I headed back to my room only to find Autumn in frenzy. I calmed her down, and let me tell you, that wasn't easy. I picked through my clothes until I found something I liked. I decided on a black hoodie and some faded jeans. I had wanted to wear my new flip-flops but since it was raining, I had no choice but to wear my vans. I pulled the hood up and headed for school.

I was a bit surprised at how many people could fit in the halls. As I headed to my first class, I searched around for Namine. I couldn't see her anywhere. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to my class.

I sat down next to Cloud and asked him if he did the math problems.

" Of course I didn't." He said, " Why would you ask a dumb question like that?"

" I don't know, I figured you might have gotten it done."

The rest of the class consisted of the teacher lecturing us on getting our homework in. I went to chemistry next. It was boring and uneventful. I was excited when the bell rang for my next class, which happened to be gym. I met up with Olette in the girl's locker room. We changed and chatted about the dance.

" Yeah, at least you have a date! I don't know who I am going to go with." Olette said as she tied her shoes.

" You should ask Hayner, I bet he would totally go for it."

" No way, I want to be asked. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll ask me."

" So are you admitting you have a crush on him?"

" Well, everybody already teases me about it, so I figured why not admit it?"

" Good idea."

We headed out into the gym. I looked around for Hayner and Riku. I spotted them playing basketball. I ran over to Riku and told him about a plan I had.

" Can you see if you can get Hayner to ask Olette to the dance?" I asked.

" I guess I can try." He replied as he bounced the basketball.

I was satisfied with his answer. I watched as he pulled Hayner aside. Hayner's facial expressions did a lot of changing. I couldn't figure out what the were but they looked like a good sign to me. Hayner began to stroll towards Olette. They talked for a few minutes then walked of in separate directions. Olette walked slowly towards me with a huge smile.

" Kairi? Did you happen to say anything to Riku about Hayner and I."

" Why would I do that?"

"OhmygodIloveyousomuch!"

I laughed as she through her arms around me. I had no idea what she just said but I figured it was good.

We finished gym of with a game of dodge ball. I was glad when I found myself in my last period, which thankfully, was an open period. I decided to spend it in the library. I hadn't seen Namine all day so I figured she was sick. I knew Roxas had a study hall in the library for his last period. I would just find him and ask him about it. I entered quietly and searched around for Roxas. He was at the back of the room with his head on the table. I walked swiftly towards him and whispered his name. He didn't show any sign of movement. I nudged him harshly and he shot up.

" Good morning sunshine." I said teasingly.

" Yeah. What are you doing in here?"

" I wanted to know what was with the call from Namine."

" Oh, um, well…what call?"

" Yeah nice try, what was she going to tell me?"

" I can't tell you, Namine can't tell you either. I'm really sorry but we promised Sora we wouldn't…damn it, you didn't here me say that."

" SO it was about Sora? Well I can get it out of Namine. Was she sick today?"

" No, she just stayed home to avoid you."

I laughed and said goodbye. I was going to go over to Namine's house and ask her what Sora had said.

When I reached her, house I noticed that all the cars were gone. That meant her parents were still at work. Good, now I could torture her until I got the information out of her. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer, but nothing happened. Dam it, she was going to avoid me as long as she could. I sat on her steps a while until my phone began to ring. I answered it to hear a familiar voice.

" Hey Kai, do you want to go with me to the beach?" Sora asked.

" Sure. I'll just swing by your house and get you."

I hung up the phone and headed to Sora's. As I was getting in my car, I thought I saw Namine in the window. After I got Sora, I stopped by my house to get my suit. We finally reached the beach and found some of the gang there too. Hayner, Olette, Tidus and Selphie were there. We climbed down the hill and met up with our soaking friends. Selphie greeted me with a big wet hug.

" Thanks Selphie." I said sarcastically.

" No problem! We were about to play a game of water tag."

" Water tag?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, it seemed like a fun idea."

We all headed towards the water and decided Tidus would be it first. He went straight for Selphie. She giggled and swam as fast as she could in the other direction. Unfortunately, Tidus was to fast for her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down under the water. I laughed as Selphie suffused and headed towards Sora. She gave up on that idea after she saw how fast he could swim. She turned around and gave me an evil smile. I began to swim as fast as I could away from her. I felt her hand slap my back as she called out " Gotcha!" I looked around for my victim. It was going to be Olette. It didn't take me very long to get her. I wasn't surprised when she headed for Hayner. It took her a while but she finally got him. She pulled him under the water and surfaced with his arms wrapped around her. I giggled at the sight of the two. He placed a kiss on the side of her face then let her down. We decided to end the game there. The boys stayed in the water as ma and the girls headed back to the shore to catch some rays. I plopped down onto my towel and poured some tanning lotion onto my body.

" So I take it you and Hayner have been doing good since gym?" I asked Olette.

She blushed and let out a small giggle. I was glad to see they had finally hooked up. We all stayed at the beach until the sun began to set. Everyone left but Sora and me. We just sat on the beach watching the sunset. I loved how the pink mixed with the orange and red. It was just like a picture. The ocean was calm and soothing. I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked over to see Sora had scooted closer to me.

" Kai, I'm glad you're my date for homecoming." He said smoothly.

" Yeah well consider yourself lucky!" I teased.

He just smiled and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head and picked up my stuff. I took him home and headed to my own house. I tried Namine's phone again but got no answer. I was dying to know what Sora had said. I was more confused now then I ever was. I couldn't tell if he liked me or not. I wanted to believe that what he had said was that he liked me but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I decided to try Namine's phone one more time.

" Hello?"

" Namine? I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

" Sorry, I haven't been feeling very good."

" Yeah whatever, tell me what Sora said!"

" Only if you promise not to tell anybody I told you."

"Ok."

I was extremely shocked at the words that came out of her mouth next.

A/N: Well this is chapter three. I hope you guys liked it. HAHAHA I love cliff hangers! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Homecoming from hell

" He really said that?" I asked shocked.

" Yeah, it came straight from his mouth." Namine said, " Remember, you promised you wouldn't say anything."

" Don't worry I won't. Tomorrow we're going shopping for our dresses ok?"

" Ok, pick me up around noon. I 'll see you then."

I hung up the phone. Namine's words rang through my head_. " He said he really liked you, and he just_ _didn't know how to tell you." _I couldn't believe it. He really did like me. Now I could tell him at homecoming how I feel. I smiled as I crawled into my bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning flew by and before I knew it, I was at the mall. Namine and I were searching through the dresses. I could not find anything that I wanted. I knew I wanted something that would make me beautiful but nothing I tried on did that. I sighed as Namine squealed when she found her dress. It was a gorgeous halter dress with shirred black mesh over a strapless aqua lining. It had black lace wrapped around the waist with a satin ribbon, setting off the full, tea-length skirt. It complimented her figure perfectly. She helped me look through the dresses for one of mine own. She picked out a few a shoved me into a dressing room. I looked through the pile until I found one that caught my eye. I tried it on and found it to be perfect. It was a sheer, gathered mesh trimmed in satin ribbon. It created a handkerchief hemline beneath a ruched bodice. It was strapless and red. It hugged my curves and went wonderfully with my hair. I stepped out of the dressing room and showed Namine. Her eyes sparkled as she walked in circles around me.

" This is defiantly the one." She said as she pushed me back into the dressing room.

I changed back into my clothes and paid for my dress. I never thought last minute shopping would ever turn out this good. I now had three days left until homecoming, and let me tell you, three days seemed like eternity. The days were so slow and boring. I tried to pass the time by forcing myself to not look at the clock. That didn't work though. I think it is physically impossible to not look at a clock. The day of Homecoming finally arrived. I woke up at eight and went over to Namine's house. We planned to do our hair first. When I arrived, she was still snug in her bed. I shook her violently.

" NAMINE, GET UP! WE ONLY HAVE TEN HOURS UNTIL HOMECOMING!"

I watched as she shot out of bed about five feet into the air.

" OH MY GOD KAIRI YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" She screamed with her hand on her chest.

" I'm sorry but we need to get started."

" Ok, do you know what you want to do with your hair?"

" Yeah, I figured an updo, what about you?"

" The same."

" Ok let's get started!"

We worked for hours at our hair. I think I had to wet mine down at least five times. I ended up with a loose updo with curls falling all around. Namine had something similar to mine. We admired ourselves for a few moments until we realized we had twenty minutes to get dressed and finish our make-up.

I smiled as I heard the doorbell chime.

" I'll get it!" Namine's mom called up the stairs, " Girls, the boys are here."

We walked down the stairs to meet the boys. Both of their jaws hit the floor.

" Kairi…look…great…" Sora stuttered out.

" Yeah…great." Roxas added.

" Thanks guys, you look great too." Namine giggled.

" So are you guys ready?"

They nodded their heads and held out their arms. We walked to my car, and headed for the dance. I had to admit it was a little cheap having me drive us to the dance but whatever. The ride was a very interesting one.

" You girls look great." Sora said.

" Yeah you do." Roxas added as he kissed Namine's cheek.

" You guys already said that but thanks." I replied.

I watched as Sora fidgeted with his pants and kept running his hands through his hair. I laughed at the sight. We pulled into the parking lot and walked into the gym. It was glamorous, you would have never guessed it was even a gym. A disco ball was hung out in the middle of the dance floor and underneath it was students dancing wildly. Tables and chairs were set up all around the gym. We searched around and found our friends.

" Hey guys! Wow you all look amazing!" Selphie chimed as we sat down.

" You look good too, do you have a date?" I asked while looking around.

" Of course I do! I'm here with Tidus. He is just getting punch, and rumor had it that it's spiked." She said winking.

" Really?" Roxas asked he looked around for the punch bowl.

" Roxas, don't even think about it. I don't want to drag you home drunk." Namine scolded.

I turned my attention to someone tapping on my shoulder.

" Kairi, do you want to dance?" Sora asked as he offered me his hand.

I took it and followed him to the floor. We danced until our feet hurt. I stopped to take a breath when a slow song began to play. Sora gently placed his hands on my waist. I followed by putting my arms around his neck. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, " You know, you look beautiful tonight."

" Why Sora, are you coming on to me?" I asked teasingly.

" Maybe." He said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks turn red. I had never seen this side of Sora before. He pulled me a little closer and whispered in my ear again.

"Kairi, why don't we go outside for some air?" He asked as he began to pull me towards the doors.

I followed him in a trance. I figured the expression on my face was enough to tell Namine what was going on. She gave me a thumbs up and returned to dancing with Roxas. Sora found a spot and sat down motioning me to follow. I sat down and waited for him to say something.

" Kairi, I know Namine told you that I like you." He said, " and it's true. I really do like you."

I sat there as he leaned towards me. His lips were just inches away from mine. I felt my stomach jump into my throat. I thought I was going to die. His lips finally met with mine. It was like fireworks had exploded all around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. After a while we broke away due to the fact that we needed air. I felt blood creeping it's way into my cheeks. He smiled and pulled into a backbreaking hug.

" Uh Sora, as nice as this is, I think you should loosen your grip." I said.

" I'm sorry." He said as he loosened his grip.

" Does this mean we are dating?"

" Well I assume so unless you go around kissing just any guy."

I laughed as he placed his chin on my head. I had never realized that he was so much taller than I was. We headed back into the dance but were cut off by Nyah.

" Hey Sora! You look nice. Kairi you wouldn't mind if I stole your date for a dance would you?" She asked innocently.

Sora just looked at me. I didn't really know what to say. I had never had a say in anything that involved Sora and girls. I just nodded my head and watched as Nyah pulled him onto the dance floor. I went back to the table to find a tipsy Selphie.

" Um, Selphie are you ok?" I asked as she swayed back and forth.

" I am GREAT! How about your selfffffff? Where is Mr. Sora?" She slurred out.

" He is dancing with Nyah. I don't think you should have anymore punch."

" Uh oh, he's with Nyah? That's not a very spectacular thing…BURP…excuse me."

" Why not, it's just a dance."

" You don't know do you?"

" Know what?"

" I guess not."

" KNOW WHAT?"

" Sora and Nyah slept together. She was his first…BURP…hehe…excuse me."

I sat there and looked at Selphie. Was she saying this because she was smashed or just because it was true? I turned to a shocked Tidus and asked him if it was true.

" I…Kai, don't ask me. You know it's not my place to say anything." He said.

" Tidus, tell me the truth." I said sternly.

" The truth about what?" Sora asked as he sat down next to me.

" Nothing." I said quickly.

" Kairi, don't lie. Sora, she is mad at you for sleeping with Nyah." Selphie giggled out.

Sora looked shocked. He turned to me to say something but closed his mouth. This told me it was true. I stood up and walked away. As soon as I got out of the gym I ran to my car but was stopped by Sora.

" Kairi, I'm sorry." He said softly.

" Sorry? Sorry for not mentioning you slept with Nyah? Yeah, it would have been nice if you mentioned it." I screamed at him.

" Kairi, it's not a big deal. One person isn't going to matter."

" No, it matters to me. Everyone knew about this except for me! I thought I was your best friend."

" Kairi, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

" Well, it's too late for that. Believe it's _way_ to late for that."

" Kairi, just…please…I'm sorry. Please let's just start off fresh, like me and Nyah never happened."

" Sora, you can pretend all you want but if you look in the dictionary Pretend is the antonym for reality."

" Kai, that's harsh."

" Well deal with it."

I got into my car but Sora got in too.

" What are you doing?" I asked harshly.

" I'm going where ever you go." He replied.

" No you are not."

" Yes I am."

" SORA!"

" KAIRI!"

He pulled me into a bruising kiss. I tried to push him back but it was useless. I wanted to say that I didn't enjoy the kiss, but that would be lying. I tried to control my self, but that was a failed plan. He pulled me closer, which was uncomfortable due to my gearshift. I pulled away finally to see him smiling.

" This doesn't make it ok." I stated.

" I know, I'll make it up to you I promise." He replied smoothly.

" How is that?"

" I'll seduce you and turn you into my slave of love."

" Yeah not going to happen but nice try."

" Can't blame a guy for trying."

Suddenly Namine opened the car door with tears streaming down her porcelain skin.

" Namine, what happened?" I asked concerned.

" Roxas broke up with me!" She wailed.

I noticed Roxas running in this direction. As he got closer, I noticed he had a bloody lip and a black eye. I wasn't prepared for the drama that was coming my way. The next three hours were hell on earth.

A/N: Yep, that's chapter four. I am going to stop updating because I am determined to get AT LEAST ten reviews! Then maybe I'll think about updating. Lol.


	5. Changes

A/N: Ok ten reviews! Thanks guys, keep them coming! I also have a question, is fluff bad?

_

* * *

Suddenly Namine opened the car door with tears streaming down her porcelain skin._

" _Namine, what happened?" I asked concerned._

" _Roxas broke up with me!" She wailed._

_I noticed Roxas running in this direction. As he got closer, I noticed he had a bloody lip and a black eye. I wasn't prepared for _

the drama that was coming my way. The next three hours were hell on earth.

* * *

" Namine just calm down. Sora go check with Roxas and see what happened." I said calmly.

Sora nodded and headed towards Roxas. I turned back to Namine and gave her a hug. She cried into my shoulder while mumbling a few curse words.

" What happened?" I asked.

" I don't know! He disappeared for a while and when he came back, he looked like he had gotten into a fight. I asked him what happened but he wouldn't tell me. We ended up in a huge fight then he broke up with me."

As she was explaining, I glanced over at Sora and Roxas. Roxas had his head in his hands and Sora had a hand on his back. I figured something horrible had happened. I told Namine to wait there and I walked over to Roxas and Sora.

" Roxas, what happened?" I asked.

" Nothing." He replied.

" You are a bad liar."

" Kairi, just stay out of it."

" No, I'm not going to stay out of it. Because of you my best friend his crying her hearts out!"

" Look, Sora and I are going to take care of it."

I looked at Sora. He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

" Sora, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

" Kairi, it's just a feud between Roxas and some guy. Don't worry about anything." He replied

" A feud about what?"

" Namine. It is nothing big so don't worry about it. Just take Namine home and we'll meet you guys there later."

" No, I want to know exactly what is going on and why Roxas looks like he does."

" Kairi, please just leave. I explain it to you at Namine's."

I let out an angry sigh and left them. I told Namine to get in the car. She did as she was told. We drove in silence back to her house. Homecoming was a wreck. This night was supposed to be perfect, but it was far from it. I wanted to think that this was all a bad dream. I had always admired Namine and Roxas. It seemed to me that they were perfect for each other. The fact that they were no longer together just made me realized love was never going to be simple. In the back of mine mind I had always knew this but I liked to believe that love was simple and never had a problem you couldn't conquer. Sort of like a fairy tale. You know where prince charming saves the girl and they live happily ever after. The truth was that some things love couldn't conquer and there wasn't always a happily ever after. I had no idea what was going on with Roxas, but it had to be something big to make him break up with Namine. I followed her into her house. Nobody was home, and I thanked god for that. I sat with her on the porch and watched as she began to cry again.

" I don't understand why this is happening." She cried, " I thought everything was perfect."

" Namine, I'm sure they will explain it to us when they get here." I said.

" Kairi, you don't understand! It hurts so bad."

Namine put her head in her hands and began to cry harder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and searched for comforting words.

" Namine, sometimes things happen that don't make sense but you just have to accept them. I am sure things between you and Roxas will be ok. For all you know he might come back here and sweep you off your feet." I said softly.

" But what if he doesn't?" She said through gritted teeth.

" Then he doesn't. What can you do about it? I know it feels like the end of the world, but believe me, these feelings go away. It may take some time but they do."

We sat there in silence for awhile before we heard a knock at the door. I told her to wait there. I went inside and opened the door. Roxas and Sora were standing in front of me. They were a mess. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but was cut of by Roxas.

" Where's Namine?" He asked concerned.

I pointed to the back porch. He pushed past me and headed out side. I looked Sora up and down. His lip was split and he had a few cuts. I pulled him into Namine's bathroom and searched for a first aid. I had him sit on the counter and began tending to his wounds.

" What happened?" I asked as I dabbed alcohol onto a cotton ball.

" Well, Roxas and Seifer got into a fight over Namine. I guess Seifer threatened to have Fuu go after Namine if Roxas didn't break up with her." He replied.

" Oh my god, that's low. I guess I'll have to teach Fuu a lesson."

" Kairi, don't even think…OUCH…can you be a little more gentle?"

" Oh, it's just a cut, quiet whining."

" Ok, let me slice up your face and pour rubbing alcohol on it."

" Yeah, I think I'll pass but this one is going to hurt."

" OUCH!"

" I warned you."

" Kairi?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry this night didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

" It's ok, it got half way there and that's good enough for me."

"No, I wish I could give you the world you know? I like it when you smile and if I could, I would have you smile all the time. I feel awful for all the years you had to suffer. I wished I would have told you sooner that I liked you."

" Sora first of all, I don't want the world, just you. Second, it's not a big deal. I not mad at you for dating other girls. Big deal, it's not like I never had a boyfriend."

He smiled and tried to kiss me but I stopped him. I wasn't keen to find out what rubbing alcohol taste like. He smiled and took my hand. We headed outside to see how Namine and Roxas were doing. He was still taking to here. I motioned for Sora to be quiet as we listened.

" Namine, I'm sorry, I just didn't want Fuu to hurt you." He said apologetically.

" I understand, but you could have told me." She replied.

" I know but Seifer was watching. I planned to have you and Kairi leave then take care of him."

I heard them stand up. I quickly pushed Sora to the couch and sat down. I put on a huge smile as they walked in. Namine looked at me questionably and took a seat.

" Why the huge smile?" She asked.

" No reason, just smiling." I answered back.

We all sat there for a moment until Namine said, " You know, we should all go on a triple date."

" What are you talking about?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

" Well, a date with three couples you know."

" What three couples are you talking about?" I asked.

" Well, you and Sora, me and Roxas and Hayner and Olette."

" What would we do?"

" I don't know, I'll figure it out."

" Ok but I need to get Sora home."

She nodded as I pulled Sora up off the couch. We headed for my car. I dropped him off in front of his house. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was gentle because I was afraid that I would hurt his lip. I guess I was wrong because he pulled me into a much deeper kiss. I felt like my head was spinning. He pulled away and said good night. I waved and began to head home.

I was surprised to find my dad at home. Him and my mom were sitting at the table.

" Kairi, we need to talk to you." My mother said.

I sat down at the table and waited for what they had to say.

" Honey, your father and I have decided to get a divorce." My mom said softly.

I didn't sit there very long. I nodded my head and went my room. I knew my mom wasn't happy but I didn't think she would get a divorce. If they get a divorce that meant split holidays and split summers. That was the last thing I wanted. Now I had to balance my relationship with my friends and my relationship with my parents. I couldn't handle all this pressure. I just wanted to be normal for a minute. I wanted to live in a normal home and have a normal life. I wished this was all a nightmare and I would soon wake up. Then it hit me. I had no idea who would take custody of me. For all I know I might have to move across the island. Now I was pissed. I left my house with out saying a word to my parents. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I would end up somewhere. I drove down the empty streets and passed the nice suburban home. I found my self in front of Sora's house. I had no idea what I was doing. I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. He answered it in his Pajamas. He looked at me weird then I just began to sob.

I told him everything. He sat with me on his porch and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I cried for hours and for hours he tried to comfort me. He offered to have me stay the night at his house. I didn't answer him. He pulled me up and led me to his room. He pushed me into his bed and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me not to worry about a thing.

" Kai, I promise that you won't have to move away." He said gently.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if he could do that but I didn't care. I was willing to believe anything.


	6. Triple Date

A/N: You people suck, you didn't tell me if fluff was bad. Well you don't suck but could some one inform me? I have No idea if I should not have fluff in my story!

The next morning I woke up in my room. I opened my eyes expecting to see Sora but instead I saw my mom. She smiled as I opened my eyes. She took her hand in my mine and gave me a loving expression.

" Honey, Sora told me why you ran off like that." She began, " I want you to understand that your father is moving out and we are staying here. He is going to try and get custody of you but in the meantime you'll stay here."

" Where's dad going to live?"

" He's going to live in the next town over. If you can remember we used to visit you grand parents there."

" So if he gets custody of me then I'll have to move there?"

" Well yes, but I doubt he will get custody of you."

" Why does he want it? It's not like I'm that important to him."

" Kairi you are important to him it's just your father is very involved in his work."

" Yeah make all the excused you want but I know he doesn't care."

" Kairi Sheira Heiden. Don't you think like that. You know you father cares about you, he just doesn't know how to show it. Now you get up and come down for breakfast."

She left and closed the door behind her. I sat up and began to think. Even if I did stay here, would I ever see my dad? I know he's always busy but to busy for his own daughter? I shook off the thought as I headed downstairs. My mom had made a whole meal. Pancakes, toast bacon and OJ. I sat down in front of my plate and starred at it. I wasn't hungry. I don't see how she expected me to eat after being told my family was splitting apart. I took a few bites then went to take a shower. I started the shower but for some reason I wasted time just sitting there, letting the steam fill up the room. I couldn't shake the thoughts from my mind. So many things have been changing lately and I couldn't understand why it was all happening at once. I finally got in and took my shower. As I got out, I could hear my phone ringing. I ran to my room and quickly answered it. Namine's voice greeted me.

" Hey Kai, how are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

" I'm fine. What did you want?"

" Well, I set up our triple date thing."

" When and where?"

" Now and we are going to go to the pier then we are going to get some food, ok?"

" Ok, I'll call Sora and I'll meet you at the Ferris wheel."

I hung up the phone and searched for something to wear. I looked outside to check the weather. Leaves were covering the ground and the tree branched were swaying in the wind. It was hard to believe that fall was already here. It seemed like just yesterday that school had started. I decided to wear my black hoodie and my favorite pair of jeans. I brushed my hair and applied a little bit of foundation. I smiled at my reflection and headed out. I started my car and called Sora. I told him he had better be ready by the time I got there, and he was. He jumped in the car and kissed me on the cheek.

" Isn't a little cold to be going to the pier?" He asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

" No, it's not that bad, besides Namine really wants to do this." I answered as I took his hand.

" Why, I could be at home playing a game right now."

" Stop complaining and have a good time."

He laughed. I was glad I was with him. He seemed to take a lot off my mind. We found Namine and the rest of the group. I smiled and said hello.

" Hey Kairi, we were just trying to figure out what ride to go on first." Namine said.

" What about the Kamikaze?" Sora suggested.

" No way, I am not getting on that!" I protested.

" Oh come on Kairi." Sora said as he dragged me to the ride.

" No Sora, I am not going to get on that thing!" I said.

" Kairi, it's not that bad, I promise." Olette reassured me.

Sora gave the man our tickets and dragged me onto the ride. He got in after me and we buckled our seatbelts. I had been afraid of heights since I was six and I really wasn't looking forward to the ride. Olette and Hayner sat in front of us while Namine and Roxas were behind us. I told Namine she was going to pay for bringing me here.

" Oh, Kairi don't be such a baby." Hayner said as the ride began to start.

I closed my eyes tightly as we began to swing higher and higher. When I was finally upside down, I could feel my stomach in my throat. Sora laced his finger with mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I tried not to open my eyes but curiosity got the best of me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Here I was hanging upside down, fifty feet in the air in a big metal box. I closed my eyes again a prayed for the ride to be over. If I were in a cartoon, I would probably be green. The ride slowly came to a stop and we got off. I headed straight to a trashcan. I thought I was going to throw up bit it turned out to be a false alarm. Sora patted my back and gave me sly smirk.

" Do you find this funny?" I asked annoyed.

" No, no of course not. I find you screaming for your life funny." He replied.

" Yeah Kairi, you do scream pretty loud." Hayner added.

" Ok, what ride next?" Olette asked excited.

" Something slow." I said, " and that does not go upside down."

" Ok, so how about bumper cars?" Roxas asked.

" No that's for little kids." Sora said.

" Well then how about the Paratropper?" Namine suggested, " It's kind of high but it's not fast and it doesn't go upside down."

We all agreed and headed towards the Paratropper. Sora and I took a seat and let the man make sure we were safe. The ride started moving upward and I grabbed Sora's hand. He smiled and told me to calm down.

" How can you be clam. If you think about it this ride is probably older than us." I said.

" I highly doubt that and besides they wouldn't put it out here if it wasn't safe." Sora replied.

" You don't know that."

" Well think about it, if somebody got hurt they would sue them. SO it would only make sense to have safe rides."

" Sora, you get way to technical about stuff."

" No I just have all the answers."

" You wish. I remember you in elementary school, you couldn't even color in the lines."

" Yeah, but coloring and knowing everything are two different things, and I can color in the lines now."

" Oh sure."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We sat hand in hand for the rest of the ride. I looked behind me to see Olette and Hayner making out. That was something I didn't want to see. It was nice to have everybody together like this though. Now I had to find away to get the rest of my friends to hook up. I guess I can make that my life's goal. I knew who had a crush on who and I could use that to my advantage. After all, I got Hayner and Olette together. The ride came to an end and we all got together again.

" Well that was boring." Roxas said, " What's next?"

The rest of the day was filled with rides and my stomach turning. I managed not to throw up but I came pretty close. I was ecstatic when it was time to leave for dinner. We all had planned to go to Reno's pizza.

Reno was a close friend of my family's. My father often did business with him. We all arrived to find it almost empty. I was surprised since Reno's was the best pizza place in town. We were shown some seats by a nice waitress.

" What can I get for you guys?" She asked.

" Two large pepperoni and some bread sticks." Roxas answered.

" Ok, and what to drink?"

" Three diet Pepsi's and three Doctor Peppers please, and can you tell me if Reno is here?" I replied.

" Yes he is. I'll go get your drink's and I'll tell him you are here."

We sat and talked until our drinks came followed by Reno.

" Kairi! My haven't you grown up." He said as he took a seat with us.

" Hi Reno! How's business?" I asked.

" It could be better, ever since that new restaurant opened it's been a little slow."

" I'm sorry to hear that but you'll always have my business."

" Thanks Kai, how's the family?"

" Well, my dad and my mom got a divorce."

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How's everything else?"

" It's going ok. Oh, these are my friends, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Hayner and Olette."

" It's nice to meet you all but I have got to get back to work, hope you enjoy your food,"

I waved goodbye and watched him walk away. Sora smiled as our pizzas arrived.

" I'm starving." He said as he grabbed a slice.

" Yeah, me too." Roxas added.

We ate happily and finished off both pizzas. We decided our date would end there. Sora and I said goodbye as we headed back to his house.

" You want to stay and watch a movie or something?" He asked.

" I guess I could."

" Yeah, maybe you can spend the night again."

" By the way, how did I end up at home?"

" Oh, your mom and dad came and got you. Your dad drove your car home."

"Ok, were they mad?"

" No, they were just worried about you."

We entered Sora's house and he told me to find a movie. I searched through the tittles and decided on a King Kong. It sounded like a good movie and I had been wanting to see it. Sora popped it in the DVD player and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the movie. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He nudged me lightly.

" Don't go to sleep! It's only eight thirty." He said.

" I'm not going to sleep!" I replied.

" Maybe you should call your mom and ask her if you can stay the night."

" No, I'm just going to go home, she probably wants me home tonight anyway."

" Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I kissed him good bye and headed home. My mom wasn't home and there was a note on the fridge. I took it down and read it.

_Kairi_

_I went with the girls to a local club, I'll be home late so don't wait up._

_Love Mom_

Great, my mom was at a club with single men looking for single women. I hope she doesn't come home with a guy. I thought when people got divorced they got depressed and didn't want to move on. My mom seemed to be moving on pretty quick. I shuddered at the thought of having a step dad, or worse, if my dad married. I could picture some blonde bimbo only ten years older than me prancing around half-naked and asking me to call her mom. Oh the horror of it. I opened the door to my room and found a package on the floor. It was from my dad. I opened it and found a note inside.

_Kairi,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say good bye but your mom wanted me out of the house. I left you some stuff that I had gotten for you in America. I was going to give these to you for your birthday but I don't know if I'll get to see you, it all depends on who gets custody. I hope I get to see you soon._

_Love always,_

Dad 

I smiled at the letter. I guess he did really care. I looked through the package. Inside were some CDs from some American bands and a few items of clothing. I put the clothes away and set the CDs on my dresser. I crawled into my bed and waited for sleep to come.


	7. Secret Santas

A/N: OK, thank you to all those who reviewed! And thanks for answering my question I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! It's good motivation!

Soon fall turned into winter. The ground was covered with a light layer of snow. My mom and dad set up a court date in January. It was only December but it seemed like the days were flying by. Sora had planned something for our anniversary. I wasn't sure what it was but by the way he acted it must have been something great. Namine and Roxas were as happy as always, except for the dirty looks from Seifer. Fuu hadn't started anything with Namine, yet. I tried to be with her whenever I could. Namine wasn't to concerned about it though. I was still attempting to hook all of my friends up. So far, I got Riku and Paine together and Yuna and Tidus. I was currently working on Cloud and Aerith, which was hard because Cloud wouldn't admit he liked her.

" Come on Cloud, just admit you like her and ask her out." I whined.

" I don't like her. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He replied.

" And why not?"

" Because I know how you are, you are trying to play match maker."

" Trying? I am the match maker."

" If I go on a date with her will you leave me alone?"

" Of course."

He got up and walked over to Aerith. I leaned in closer so I could here what he said.

" Hey Aerith are you busy this Friday?" He asked her.

" No, why?" She answered with a smile.

" Because I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something."

" That sound like fun."

" Ok, so I'll see you then."

I smiled triumphal as he sat back down.

" I hope you are happy." He said.

" Yes I am."

Soon it was lunchtime. I found Sora and the rest of the gang.

" So what are we going to do for lunch cause not everybody can fit in my car."

" Maybe we should just eat here today." Riku suggested.

" Yeah, let's just eat here." Agreed Paine.

We all headed to the cafeteria to get some food. We filled up two lunch tables. Rikku stood up and began circling the table. It seemed to me like she was counting.

" What are you doing." I asked.

" I'm counting." She answered.

" For what?" Sora asked.

" Well, there are twelve of us and that's enough to do a secret Santa." She replied.

" Oh yay! I love secret Santa's." Olette exclaimed.

" Ok, so everybody pick a piece of paper out of this hat." Rikku instructed.

I watched as the hat went around. It came to me and I pulled out a piece of paper and looked at who I got. It turned out I got Roxas. Oh great, he was the hardest person to shop for. Looks like I would have to have Namine help me. Everyone grinned at their paper. I looked over Sora's shoulder but he wouldn't let me see.

" Oh, did you get me?" I asked teasingly.

" Maybe, maybe not." He answered.

" Ok, we'll all get together Christmas at my house." Namine said.

" Ok, but what time?" Sora asked.

" I don't know, like around noon. I'll have the whole day planned out." She answered.

Soon the bell rang. I cornered Namine as everyone left.

" Hey Namine, I got Roxas, can you help me find a gift for him?" I asked.

" Sure, I got Hayner so you can try and help me." She replied.

" Ok then meet me at my car after school and we'll go shopping."

I said good bye and headed to my next classes. The day went by fast and soon I found myself at the mall. Namine and I were inside a skate shop trying to find something for Roxas and Hayner. A new board was too expensive so we browsed through the accessories. I finally decided on some black and white grip tape. Namine found a Birdhouse hoodie and thought it was perfect. I noticed Roxas and Sora entering the shop. I quickly grabbed her and hid behind some racks. I put a hand over her mouth and pointed at the boys. I listened as they talked.

" So what are you going to get her?" Roxas asked Sora.

" I'm not sure, what do you get a girl?" He asked.

" I don't know but even though I didn't get Namine I'm still going to get her a gift."

" What are you going to get her?"

" I was thinking about this necklace I saw in the jewelry store next to here. Come on I'll show you it."

Namine and I stepped out from behind the racks. Namine urged me to follow them but I told her it was wrong.

" Oh come on, I want to see what he gets me." She said waving her arms.

" Namine, think about it, the gift is supposed to be a surprise!"

" I can still act surprised when I get it."

" No. Let's just leave before they…"

"Kairi?" I was cut off by Sora's voice. I turned around and gave him an innocent smile.

" Sora! What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Nothing, what are you doing in a skate shop?" He asked suspiciously.

" Well you see, Namine here just thought she might take up skating."

Namine gave me glare. I nudged her a little and she smiled.

" Yeah, I thought I would try skating but I didn't find any thing I like. SO I guess we'll see you guys later." She said as she pulled me out the door.

We ran all the way to my car. We got in and quickly drove off. It was dead quiet until we began to laugh.

" Oh my god, that was so obvious!" I cried out.

" Yeah I know, too bad the guys are so thick!" She replied.

" Yeah, I never thought being thick could ever be a good thing."

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Olette.

" Hello?"

" Hey Kairi. Look I have a problem, I got Paine for my secret Santa and I have no idea what to get her."

" Oh ok, well I'll meet you at my house, I have the perfect gift."

When I got home, Olette was waiting by my door. I let her in and led her and Namine up to my room. They sat down on my bed as I searched through my closet. I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans covered in safety pens. I had gotten them for my birthday but I had never worn. I showed them to Olette and she jumped with joy.

" These are perfect, they have Paine written all over them!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah, my mom got them in some catalog for me." I said.

" I'm surprised you never wore them." Namine said.

" I guess I never got into them." I replied.

" Well, thank you Kairi. You saved my life." Olette said as she folded the jeans.

" So who do you think Sora was talking about?" Namine asked with a smile.

" I hope it was me." I answered.

" What happened?" Olette asked.

Namine explained the whole story over. Olette ended up in a fit of giggles.

" They are so dumb." She said in between giggles.

" I know, I can't believe they didn't figure it out, I mean we had bags with the shop's logo on them." I said.

" Oh, that's so funny! Oh no, I have to go, I was supposed to meet Hayner at his house." She said.

She said good bye then left. I remembered that Roxas had said he was going to get Namine a present even know she wasn't his secret Santa.

" Hey Namine, since Roxas is getting you a gift are you getting him one?" I asked

" Oh yeah, I have it all planned out." She said with a sly smile.

" What are you getting him."

" I'm not _getting_ him any thing,"

" What do you mean…OH, OH. Are you serious?"

" Yep, like I said, I have it all planned out."

" But he'll be you first."

" I know but I want to. I feel like I owe it to him. He's been so perfect and I want to show him how much I love him. You don't think I'm going to hell do you?"

" What? Hell? Is that you being sarcastic or are you serious?"

" I'm being sarcastic, but you know some people think you'll go to hell if you have sex."

" Like who?"

" Monks, or was it Mormons?"

" Mormons believe in multiple wives so my guess goes to Monks."

" If Roxas ever became a Mormon I would castrate him."

I laughed at the thought of poor Roxas being castrated. Namine gave me an evil smile. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

" Speaking of the devil. Hello? Hey Roxas. Sure, I'll be over in a minute." She said.

" So where we going?" I asked.

" We're not going anywhere. Roxas wants me to come over and he said Sora's on his way here."

" Oh, ok. I guess I'll se you later."

She grabbed her stuff and left. I sat by my door and waited for Sora. He finally arrived and let himself in.

" Don't you know how to knock?" I asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, your funny. Anyway, why did you run off from the mall?"

" Because I have Roxas as my secret Santa and I didn't want him to know."

" Oh, I figured it was something like that. I was pretty sure Namine didn't want to learn how to skate."

" Did Roxas buy it?"

" Yeah, he didn't suspect a thing."

" Good. So what do you want to do?"

He leaned forward and began to kiss me. Before I knew it, I was pinned up against the wall. It was awkward because something was jabbing me in the back. His kiss became more passionate and hard. I could feel my lips going numb from either pleasure or pain. I guess when they are mixed together they feel good. I broke away for some air.

" What was that for?" I asked.

" I dunno, because I love you." He replied.

" You…what?"

" I love you."

" I…love you too."

He pulled me into another kiss. This one was a little less painful. I was in shock at what he had just said. He loved me, like I loved him. I was in complete bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He put his arms around my waist but we were interrupted by my mom.

" Well, this is awkward." She said.

" Oh, mom your home…and you brought someone with you."

" Oh yes, this is Mike, I met him through my friend Haley."

I looked the man up and down. He had long hair tied into a ponytail. His gray eyes cut through me like a knife. He was wearing a white shirt with some black shorts. He looked half my mother age.

"Well, Kairi, your mom has told me a lot about you." He said.

I just starred coldly at him. Apparently, my mom had been hiding him for awhile. Sora took my hand and began to lead me to my room. I kept my stare until he was out of sight. Sora sat down on my bed and looked at me with empathy swimming in his eyes.

" Kai, maybe he's just a friend." He said softly.

" Yeah like how you are just my friend." I replied bitterly.

" Just calm down. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

" Oh bullshit Sora. My mom is sleeping with this guy and has been hiding it from me."

" Well, maybe she is then again maybe she's not. You don't really know."

" You right I don't know. For all I know he could be a child molester or some sick psycho!"

" I'm sure it's nothing like that. If you want I can stay the night here."

" You would do that for me?"

" Of course I would just let me go down stairs and use the phone ok."

I watched as he left and my mom entered.

" Kairi, you aren't upset are you?" She asked.

" No mom. Is it all right if Sora stays the night?"

" Well I guess, but I trust nothing will happen."

" Only if you can promise the same thing."

She just looked at me. I knew my eyes were cold and showing nothing but disgust. She smiled faintly and left the room. Sora reappeared after her and sat down next to me.

" My mom said it's fine. I guess her and my dad are going out tonight." He said.

I smiled and crawled into my bed. He joined me and wrapped his arms around me. He switched the TV onto Family Guy. At least there was something funny on. I laid there and watched the show but I wasn't really watching. I couldn't help but wonder what my mom was thinking. If she was going to get with a guy she could at least tell me first. This guy creeped me out and gave me a bad feeling. They way he looked and talked let of a bad aura. He also seemed familiar, like I had seen him somewhere before. I tried to place his face somewhere in my memories but I couldn't figure it out. I turned to Sora.

" Does that man seem familiar to you?" I asked.

" No, why?"

" I just feel like I have seen him somewhere."

" Well maybe you have. Probably somewhere around the mall or something."

" No, not at the mall. Wait I know! He used to play poker with my dad! What a back stabbing bastard! He used to play poker here but he stopped coming, I haven't seen him in a year!"

" Why did he stop playing poker?"

" My dad had to fire him I think. Something about he got in trouble with the law."

" Really? I wonder what for."

" I don't know, my dad never told me."

" Well that's interesting. Maybe you should call your dad and ask him about it."

" I would but I don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Tomorrow we'll search around on the Internet."

" Ok, good night."

He kissed me on the forehead. He muttered something before I drifted off to sleep.

" _I'll always protect you Kairi, I promise."_


	8. Christmas Eve

A/N: Ok, I have to say you guys are some great reviewer! Ok, this chapter is a little bit out there, so beware! Lol and keep the reviews coming! ;)

The next few nights Sora stayed with me. We looked up Mike on the Internet but we had no luck. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. When Christmas Eve came, he told me his mom wanted him home.

" I'm sorry, but she says since its Christmas Eve and all I have to come home." He said.

" It's ok, I'll be fine." I replied.

" I'll stay here as late as I can though."

" Thanks, but if you want to go home I'll understand."

" No, I'll stay here until eleven. Is Mike staying the night here again?"

" Yeah, just like he does every night. You would think he would have to go home sometime."

" Yeah, maybe he's homeless."

" It would make sense."

Just as I said that my mom and Mike walked in. They were holding Christmas presents. I watched as my mom sat them under our tree.

"Well, that's all of them. Sora will you be joining us for Christmas?" She asked.

" No, I'm going to stay home. My mom said it's a family thing." He replied.

" Yeah, a _family_ thing." I said.

I grabbed Sora's hand and headed back to my room. My mom gave me a stern look by I ignored it. I opened my door and pulled Sora in. I slammed it shut, causing my room to shake. Sora gave me an empathetic look.

" Kairi, just give your mom a break." He said as he pulled me to the bed.

" For what? This guy is a compete creep."

" I know but if he makes your mom happy then you should accept that. I'm not saying you have to like him."

" Good, cause that's never going to happen."

" Well, it's almost eleven. I'm going to go home. Don't forget to pick me up around noon. Namine won't be happy if we are late."

" Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed me good night. I watched him leave. Before he closed the door he said, " I love you."

I smiled and said it back. He closed the door and left. I got into my Pajamas and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**A/N:This part is rated Mature, so if you aren't mature skip it!**

Creek 

I opened my eyes. I heard my door open then shut. I sat up but was pushed back down. I opened my mouth to say something but a hand quickly covered it. I saw Mike's cold eyes glaring at me. He told me if I screamed there would be a consequence. He removed his hand from my mouth and began pulling my covers off me. I wanted to scream but my throat was clogged with fear. I felt his hand slowly makes it's way up my thigh. I shivered in terror. He smiled and began to pull my bottoms off. I could feel hot tears slowly falling down my face. I wanted to fight him, but my body was frozen. I finally came to grasp what was happening. I began to fight him. I pushed him hard causing him to fall off my bed. He stood up and smacked me across the face. I knew I was doomed when I began to feel faint. Soon I was out cold.

The next morning I woke up sprawled out on my bed. I quickly sat up. The horrors of last night painfully came rushing back to me. I had no idea what he did to me, but my entire body was in pain. I found some clothes to wear and went to take a shower. I felt disgusting. I wanted to wash away all the filth. As I undressed, I noticed a few small bruises here and there. I touched one and felt a hot pain. I quickly got in the shower and scrubbed my body. It hurt but I didn't care, I wanted to be clean again. I assume I was in there for an hour because I heard a knock at the door and my mom calling for me to get out. I shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door but found the hallway empty. I ran to my room and locked the door. I was afraid now, afraid to be alone in my own house. I searched through my closet for something to wear. I needed something that would cover me. I pulled out a black hoodie and a pair of pants. I headed downstairs to face my mom and _him_. I walked slowly down the stair, only to find Mike and not my mom.

" Good morning." He said cheerfully, " Now remember, nobody likes a tattle tale."

I looked at him shocked. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the house and to my car. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I needed to get out of there. I sped out of my driveway and began driving aimlessly. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I felt so dirty and disgusting. I tried not to cry but I couldn't hold it back. I pulled over and began to sob. I just wanted to die. I hated everybody and most of all, myself. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I felt so numb and distant. I decided I needed to go somewhere, anywhere. I glanced at my clock, it was eleven thirty. I figured I could go over to Sora's. When I arrived I put on some foundation to hide the few bruises and redness from crying. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

" Hey Kai, how are you?" He asked brightly.

" I'm…fine." I lied.

" Are you ok?"

" I just don't feel good."

" Do you want some aspirin?"

" No, let's just get going to Namine's."

" Okay but first I want to give you your present."

He handed me a small box. I took it and slowly began to open it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It had a small pink diamond on it with two plain diamonds on each of its sides. I felt tears coming back into my eyes but I shook them away.

" It's a promise ring." Sora said, " I thought it would be the perfect gift."  
" Oh Sora, it's gorgeous."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and gave me a sweet kiss. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the car. We arrived at Namine's to find it packed with our friends. Sora went off to talk to Roxas. I stood there by myself. I felt so distant from my friends now. I had a dirty secret that I would have to hide from them for forever. I had never hid anything from my friends before.

" Kairi! Merry Christmas!" Olette shouted over to me.

" Same to you." I said.

" Hey Kai, wow, you are really pale." Namine said.

" I…don't feel good." I replied.

" Oh, well its times to exchange presents!" She shouted.

I watched as everyone found their present. I had already gotten my so I just watched as they all tore through the wrapping paper. Namine stood up and said, " Ok, what did everyone get?"

" I got grip tape from Kairi." Roxas said

" I got some pants from Olette." Paine said as she held them to her waist.

" I got a CD from Roxas." Yuna said as she held up the CD.

I didn't listen to the rest, I wasn't interested. I was watching Sora. He was playing with a thing Riku bought him. I watched as he laughed and looked over at me. His grin soon disappeared and he made his way over to me. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. I suddenly began to cry. He pulled me up and took me to Namine's room. He shut the door and turned to me.

" Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

" I…I…miss my dad." I lied.

He gave me a sympathetic look and tried to hug me but I pulled away. I didn't deserve his touch. I was a liar and I was dirty. I turned on my heel and began running down the stairs but Sora caught me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He rocked me back and forth as he stroked my hair. He told me to relax and take a deep breath.

" Sora, you don't understand, it's so complicated." I cried out.

" I know, I know. Just calm down, I promise it'll be ok." He said soothingly.

" Sora?"

" Yeah?"

" Can you spend the night tonight?"

" Of course."

"Thanks."

" No problem. Now are you ready to go back downstairs or do you want to stay up here for a while?"

" No, I'll go down stairs."

He took my hand and lifted me up. I followed him down the stairs. Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mom.

" Hello?" I said in a cracked tone.

" Honey, where are you? You didn't even open your gifts."

" Oh, sorry. I had something else I had to do."

" Well, come home and open them! I thought you said this was a family day?"

I shut the phone and started to leave. Sora asked me where I was going.

" My mom wants me to go home and open gifts." I replied.

" Do you want me to come?"

" Yeah, if you can."

He grabbed his stuff and followed me out the door. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Mike but at least I had Sora with me now. We entered my house to find my mom and Mike sitting by the tree. I avoided making eye contact with either of them. I sat down next to Sora as my mom handed me a gift.

" This one is from Mike and I." She said sweetly.

I opened it and looked at it. It was a small teddy bear. I smiled and thanked her. We continued opening gifts. When we were finally done, I pulled Sora up to my room. I could feel Mike's eyes on me but I made sure not to look at him. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Sora put his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

" Kairi, are you sure you're all right?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Do you want to lay down for a bit?"

I nodded my head. He laid down next to and covered us with my comforter. I noticed a little blood on it. I quickly hid it with my hand. He rested his head in between my head and shoulders. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how. I just closed my eyes and wished that this would all be a nightmare I would wake up from.


	9. Warped and Twisted

A/N: Ok, chapter9 is up! I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Like I said, it's good motivaton.

Soon Christmas break was over and it was back to school. I was sitting in English class waiting for the teacher. Sora was talking about some sport but I wasn't paying attention. He kept going on and on, oblivious to the fact that I was paying attention. I watched as my teacher entered the room and clapped his hands excitedly.

" Good morning class. Today we will be reading our poems! Who would like to go first?" He said, " Ah, Mr. Sora, I'm interested to hear this."

I watched as Sora walked to the front of the room. I listened as he read his poem. It was about Blitzball. He read it through with a confident smile. He finished and took his seat. Mr. Kolokaski searched the room for his next victim. His eyes stopped on me and he motioned me to the front. I grabbed my poem and shyly walked to the front. I took a deep breath and began to read.

"Harsh words and violent blows

Hidden secrets nobody knows

Eyes are open, hands are fisted

Deep inside I'm warped and twisted

So many tricks and so many lies

Too many whens and too many whys

Nobodys special, nobodys gifted

I'm just me, warped and twisted

Sleeping awake and choking on a dream

Listening loudly to a silent scream

Call m y mind, the number's unlisted

Lost in someone so warped and twisted

On my knees alive but dead

Look at all the invisible blood I've bled

I'm not gone, my mind had drifted

Don't expect much, I'm warped and twisted

Burnt out, wasted, empty and hollow

Today's just yesterday's tomorrow

The sun dried out, the ashes sifted

I'm still here, warped and twisted"

I looked up to everyone in shock. I felt my cheeks go red as I took my seat. I slouched down as far as possible in my chair. Sora gave me a sad look. He began to write on a piece of paper. He passed it forward to me.

_Hey, meet me after school by the gates. I need to talk to you._

I nodded and stuffed the paper in my bag. I really wished I would have chosen a different poem. I was aware that it was a little…dark, but does that mean I'm dark? I guess I have been distant from everybody lately. My life was falling apart at the seams. I had gotten my report card the other day and I had mostly D's and F's. My mom was furious with me. She wouldn't let Sora spend the night that night. It was always horrible when Sora didn't spend the night. Mike had me wrapped around his finger. I figure it was fear that kept me from saying anything but part of me believed that it was shame. I was ashamed that I let this happen to me. I tried to hide the bruises but sometimes people would notice them. I would just make up some lame excuse like I fell down the stairs. It was sad that people believed me. In my mind, it seemed obvious.

School was finally over and I headed to the gate to meet Sora. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled and kissed me lightly,

" Kairi, is there something you haven't been telling me?" He asked concerned.

" No. Why would you think that?"

" Because of your poem and because of the way that you have been acting."

" Well nothing is wrong."

" Don't lie to me."

" I'm not. I promise that I am fine."

" Kairi I am serious, I know there is something wrong."

" Sora, just leave it alone, I can handle myself."

I threw my hands over my mouth. I knew I had said too much. He gave me an I-told-you-so look.

" Now, do you mind telling me what's going on?" He said sternly.

" I…can't."

" Of course you can. You can tell me anything."

" I just don't think it's a good idea."

" Kairi, just tell me already."

" Sora, it's not that easy."

" Kairi, if you can't be honest with me than this isn't going to work."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean I can't be in a relationship full of lies."

" Sora it isn't a lie, it's…Mike."

" What about Mike?"

" He…raped me."

" HE WHAT? OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

I felt tears begin to pour down my cheeks. I fell to the ground and began to sob harder. I felt like everything was crashing down on me. Sora helped me up and held me close to him.

" Kairi, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?"

" Christmas Eve was the first time."

" What do you mean the first time?"

" Every night you stayed home he did it."

" Kairi we have to tell somebody…"

" NO! We cannot, he said he'd hurt me if I told anybody."

" Kairi, you aren't going back there. I'm going to tell your mom and if she doesn't do anything then you are going to stay with me."

He took my keys and drove to my house. I sat there for a minute until he pulled me out of the car. We entered to find my mom and Mike watching TV. Sora began yelling the second he saw Mike.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHERE DO YOU GET OFF RAPING GIRLS?"

"Sora, what in god's name are you talking about?" My mom asked.

" He's been raping Kairi, right under your nose."

" Sora, you are talking nonsense. I'm here every night, I think I would know if he were."

"Kati, I mean no harm, but if you don't get rid of him then Kairi isn't going to stay here."

" Excuse me but I am her mother."

" I don't give a damn. Say goodbye to Kairi."

Sora grabbed my arm but my mother began to tug on my other one. They pulled at me like a rag doll. Curse words were flying every where. Sora gave a hard tug and broke my mom's grip. He dragged me out of the house. I heard my mom screaming something about the police. Then I heard Mike talking to her. I wasn't sure what he was saying. Sora helped me into the passenger seat of my car and drove off towards his house. He led me up to his room and sat me down on his bed. I was shaking like no other. He offered me a glass of water but I declined.

" Kairi, it's going to be ok." He said reassuringly.

" Sora, my mom's going to call the police and they are going to take me away."

" No, I promise I won't let that happen."

"You don't have control over that."

Just as I said that the doorbell rang followed by Sora's mom yelling for us to come down stairs. I slowly followed Sora down the stairs. Two men in a police uniform greeted us.

" Are you Kairi?" The tall man said.

" Yes." I answered uneasily.

" We got a call from your mother saying you were running away. Can you tell me what's going on?"

" I just can't live there."

" Nobody likes their parents but law says you have to live with them."

" My mom's boyfriend rapped me."

The police officer looked shocked. He took out a note pad and began to write. He turned back to me and said, " We are going to have to take you down to the station."

He took my arm and began pulling me out the door. I grabbed hold of Sora's hand and began to cry.

" Sora! Don't let them take me!" I sobbed.

Sora forced me to let go of his hand. He told me it was going to be fine. The officer dragged me out of the door and placed me in the back of his car. I watched as Sora and his house began to disappear, possibly for forever. First, they took me to the hospital. They doctor said something about a rape kit. They ended up performing a series of different tests on me. After they finished, I had to go to the station. The officer sat me down for a few questions.

" Ok, Kairi, tell me about your mom's boyfriend."

" His name is Mike. He used to work for my dad. That's all I know."

" Ok, what's your dad's name?"

" Yoshu Hiskai."

" Well, we are going to give him a call. If it's possible we are going to have him take you home with him."

I watched as the man looked my father up on the computer. His eyebrow furrowed as he searched the computer.

" Your father doesn't seem to be in here. Do you have any other family here?"

" Well, there's Reno. He's not family but he's like it."

He nodded and looked him up. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" Reno? Hey, I have Kairi Hiskai down here and she cannot go back to her mother's house. We can't reach her father so would you be able to take her? Ok, yes, yeah."

He hung up the phone and gave me a smile.

" He'll be here in a minute." He said kindly.

Sure enough, Reno arrived in a minute. He walked in and when he saw me, he gave me a backbreaking hug.

" Kairi, are you all right? What's going on?" He asked while looking over me.

" She was raped by her mom's boyfriend." The officer said.

" Oh my god Kairi." Reno said as he pulled me into another hug.

The officer talked with Reno awhile before we left. Reno opened the door to his house and I was greeted by his wife Tifa.

" Oh Kairi honey, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh, I was so worried when Reno told me you were at the station." She said as she pushed me into the kitchen.

She had prepared a meal for me. I looked down at the plate. There was some rice and a few egg rolls. She smiled as I took a few bites. She took my plate and began cleaning it off,

" Reno had to go to work early, so if you go to school tomorrow then I'll take you. You don't have to go though." She said as she cleaned.

" I don't know, I guess it depends how I feel in the morning." I said blankly.

" Are you alright dear?" Tifa asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" I'm sure she's tired though." Reno said as he showed me the bedroom, " You can sleep here. We'll talk in the morning ok?"

I nodded my head and crawled into bed. It was hard to believe that for the first time in forever I could sleep with out being scared. I snuggled up and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but I knew it was going to be a big change. Something was going to happen. I hoped it was something good. I always heard people say with the bad comes the good or whatever. SO since I had been going through a bad time that meant something good was going to happen, right?


	10. Ecstasy

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm having writers block right now, so the chapter isn't my best work, sorry. Oh and somebody asked me if Reno was the Reno from FF, and the answer is yes. lol, please R&R, don't worry about flaming on this one, cuz I know it isn't the best!**

I woke up the next morning to Reno. He smiled and told me to get up. I rolled out of bed and followed him to the kitchen where Tifa was preparing breakfast. He took a seat and motioned me to do the same, and I did.

" Kairi, I know all of this is so sudden but it looks like you'll be staying for a while. The police are investigating Mike and it seems nobody can find your dad." He said.

I didn't reply. I had no idea what to say. I wanted to say thank you but for some reason, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Reno just gave me a small smile and continued to eat. Tifa set a plate in front of me and told me to eat. We sat there in silence until I finally decided to speak.

" What am I going to do about school? And clothes?" I asked.

" Don't worry about any of that. I gave Tifa some money to take you shopping. As for school, you won't be going today. It'll give you today and the weekend to settle in." He replied.

" Can I still see my friends?"

" Oh of course you can! Tifa can take you to see them after you go shopping if you want."

We finished eating and Reno headed to work. Tifa cleaned up a bit then asked me if I was ready to go shopping. I nodded my head and followed her out the door. We drove in silence to the mall. I wasn't thrilled about shopping. It felt so awkward having Tifa buy me clothes. Apparently, it wasn't awkward to her. She dragged me in and out of stores. It was like taking a little kid to a candy store. She did most of the picking out. She would pile clothes up and shove me into the dressing room. I was so glad when it was all over.

" Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked.

" Uh, sure." I replied.

" How about McDonalds?"

" That sounds great."

We got our food and sat down next to a window. I watched as a group of kids walked by. They were all laughing and having a good time. I watched as a boy play a harmless prank on one of the girls. He smiled as her face turned red in anger. It reminded me of the way Sora and I used to be. As memories creeped under my skin, I felt the urge to cry. Tifa stopped eating and stared at me curiously.

" Honey, is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

" Yeah, I just miss my old life."

" What do you mean?"

" I miss when I was normal. You know, when my only problem was getting my math assignment done."

" Honey, I hate to be the one to tell you but in your life you are going to have a lot of problems."

" I'm looking forward to it."

" Hey now, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

" Right…"

" Come Kairi, everything in life happens for a reason. You just have to take a lesson out of the bad things."

" What bad things have happened to you?"

" Well, I was married before I met Reno."

" What? To who?"

" Well I used to work at this bar, before I owned mine. His name was Jurio. He would always come in on the nights I worked. So we ended up dating and so on. Before I knew it, we were married. About two months into the relationship he started to abuse me. It was small at first, a smack here and there, but soon it was real beating. I hid my bruises for three years, until I met Reno. He figured it out and talked me into leaving Jurio. I ended up staying with him, and you can figure out the rest."

I starred at her. Here I was complaining about being rapped a few times when she was beaten for three years.

" I'm sorry." I stuttered out.

" About what? Like I said, life is full of lessons."

" What lesson did you learn?"

" Never trust a guy who comes to a bar six nights a week."

She gave me a smirk and threw her left over food away. I couldn't believe how she could laugh about that. I found nothing funny in what happened to me. I wish I could, maybe it would make it easier to cope with. She led me to the car and asked me where I wanted to go.

" Do you think you can take me to Sora's house?" I asked.

" Of course, where does he live?"

I showed her the way to his house. We pulled up in front and I got out.

"Just call me around ten, ok?" Tifa shouted as she drove off.

I walked slowly up to the door. I was a little nervous. I had no idea why. I mean its Sora, what's there to be nervous about? I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Sora's mom opened the door and jumped a little when she saw me.

" Oh, Kairi, I didn't expect to see you." She said.

" Yeah, is Sora home?"

" He's up stairs in his room, go on up."

I thanked her and headed up the stairs. I opened his door to find him and Roxas playing a video game. Sora looked up at me and I was shocked at what I saw. His right eye was black and blue and his cheek was swollen. I starred at him in horror. He sat up quickly and was followed by Roxas. There was a moment of awkward silence. I finally broke the silence.

" Sora what happened to you?" I asked.

" Nothing. What's going on with you?"

" Sora don't change the subject. It doesn't look like nothing happened to you."

" It was nothing, I fell down the stairs this morning."

" Did you? Well the stairs really did a number on you."

He looked down at the ground. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the truth. Roxas scratched his head and shifted awkwardly. Sora finally met eyes with me. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to tell me the story.

" I got in a fight with a kid at school." He said.

" With who?" I asked.

" Just some guy. He was talking shit."

" About who?"

" About you."

I starred at him. Who would talk shit about me? I never started fights with anybody and I didn't gossip.

" Who would say something about me?" I asked.

" Like I said, some kid I didn't know." Sora replied.

" Look Kai, Namine is really worried about you why don't you give her a call." Roxas said changing the subject.

He handed me his phone. I dialed Namine's number and waited for an answer.

" Hello?"

" Namine? Hey its Kairi."

" Kairi? Oh my god, I have been so worried about you!"

" Yeah, well I am at Sora's so why don't you come over."

She told me she would be over in a minute. I gave Roxas back his phone and asked him to go down stairs to wait for Namine. After he left I turned back to Sora.

"What did this kid say about me?" I asked.

" Kairi, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

" It is a big deal. If someone is talking shit about me I want to know what they're saying."

" Kairi, I don't want to tell you what he said ok, so just drop it."

Suddenly his door burst open. Namine came running in and jumped on me causing us to fall on the floor.

" Oh Kairi, I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to you. When you didn't show up in school I thought that you were gone forever." She cried out.

" Yeah, well I'm here. Can you get off me?"

She blushed slightly then stood up. She took a seat on Roxas' lap. I sat down next to Sora and waited for somebody to say something.

" So…where are you staying?" Namine asked.

" With Reno. They can't find my dad." I replied.

" They can't find your dad?" Roxas repeated.

" Yeah, they tried to find him at work but they haven't seen him in weeks." I answered.

" Well, what about the court date?" Sora asked.

" I don't know, Reno said I would probably be staying with him a while."

" Well, if your dad doesn't show up for court then how will they know who to give you to." Namine asked.

" I don't know. Can we please not talk about this?"

Every one went silent. Namine gave me an apologetic look. I hadn't thought about all this yet. We all sat there and talked a while until Namine had to go home.

" Oh, I have to go. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kai, give me a call, ok?" She said.

" Yeah, I will." I replied.

" Well I'm going to walk her home so I'll see you guys later too." Roxas said.

They walked wordlessly out of Sora's room. Sora turned to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised because it came out of know where. He looked down at me and gave me an innocent smirk. He pulled me into a bruising kiss. As our tongues battled, he lightly pushed me towards his bed. He laid me down trying not to crush me from his own weight. I felt his hand glide down my back and rest at the small of my back. He began kissing rougher and with more passion. It was hard for me to keep up with him. His free hand was roaming my torso. He began to tug at my shirt. He broke away from the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. He crashed back down on me. He began kissing my neck and biting in a few places. Before I knew it, all our clothes were on the floor next t us. He looked down at me and said, " Kairi, are you ok with this?" I nodded my head and pulled him down to me. What happened after that was pure ecstasy.


	11. Losing you

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had writer's block. Lol, but it's gone now, I hope this chapter is better than the last! Let me know!

The next few days were nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until Reno called me into the kitchen one night that anything interesting happened. I heard him call my name from my room. I pushed aside my homework and went to see what he wanted. I found him sitting at the table with a letter in his hand. Tifa pushed out a chair for me. I sat down across from Reno and waited. He smiled weakly and ran his hand through his messy hair.

" Kairi, I have news about the trial and your dad," He began, " The trial for Mike is Tuesday."

" Ok, what about the custody trial?" I asked.

" Kai, I'm not sure how to tell you this." He said quietly.

Tifa stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. She gripped them tightly and soon I felt something wet on my head. I looked up to find her silently crying. I looked back and forth between the two in confusion. I knew I wasn't going to like what ever they were going to tell me. I bit down on my lip and waited for someone to say something. Reno cleared his throat and began to fidget.

" Kairi, you father is dead." He said softly.

The words didn't sink in right away. I starred at him, waiting. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, maybe for him to tell me it was all a dream and I would wake up soon. But he didn't, that's when it hit me, my father was dead. The man who helped give me life, who used to read me bedtime stories and check for monsters under my bed, was dead. Impossible. I dug my nails into the side of my chair and braced my self for tears. They slowly dropped one by one into my lap. Tifa wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my neck. Reno stood up and placed and hand on my arm.

" What happened?" I managed to ask.

" He…committed suicide." He choked out.

I sat there for another moment until the doorbell rang. Reno left and returned with two men. They introduced themselves as Detectives Leonhart and Auron. They sat down and gave their apologies about my dad.

" Kairi, we are he to talk to you about Mike." Detective Leonhart said.

" What do you want to know?" I asked as I wiped the remaining tears away.

" We need to know exactly what happened." He said.

" He raped me, what else is there to know?"

" Can you tell me what happened?" Auron asked.

" He came into my room and he held me down and when I struggled he hit me and it knocked me out."

" Ok, what about the other times?" Leonhart asked.

" The other times I didn't fight. I knew I was useless against him."

" Ok, and did your mother know this was going on?"

" No, nobody knew until my boyfriend found out. He told my mom but she didn't believe him."

" Do you know how many times he rapped you?"

" I'm not sure, maybe six or seven times."

" Ok, well that's all we need. I hope things work out for you."

He smiled and I watched as Reno walked them out. Tifa set a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. She stroked my hair and tried to comfort me. Reno entered back in and took a seat next to me.

" Kairi, I want you to understand that we would be more than happy to adopt you if you wanted." Tifa said.

" How did he do it?" I asked out of the blue.

" Huh?" Reno said in confusion.

" How did my dad kill himself?"

" Oh, well he overdosed on prescription drugs. They said he died in his sleep."

" So there wasn't any pain?"

" No."

I was disappointed at this answer. I wanted him to feel pain like the pain he was causing me right now. I wanted somebody, anybody to feel as horrible as I did right now. I wanted the world to be consumed by the darkness that I felt taking over my body. I stood up suddenly causing Tifa to stumble backwards. I grabbed my coat and headed out. I didn't say anything but they understood that I needed time. I slammed the door shut and began to walk. I knew where I was going. I also knew it was a bad idea but I wanted to see my house again. I planned on staying a good distance from it. I didn't want my mom to see me. I knew I didn't have to worry about Mike, since he was sitting in a nice, cold jail cell. All the lights were off except for my mother's bed room. The shades were shut but I could make out her figure out. It seemed to me as if she was pacing back and forth. I scanned my neatly cut lawn. I could remember when we all used to have a picnic in the back yard. My mom used to make peanut butter sandwiches and my dad used to lay out a blanket for us to sit on. I could still hear his laughter and see his smile. They were genuine smiles. Smiles that reflected the happiness that was inside, not one of those fake smiles. It seemed so long ago. I guess things change. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

" Kairi?"

I turned around to find Sora with a bag. He walked closer and looked me over.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

" I was getting some of your stuff for you. What's wrong?"

" My dad is dead, he committed suicide."

" Oh my god, are you alright?"

" No, but someday I will be."

" I'm so sorry Kai."

" Yeah me too."

" Well, do you want me to walk you back to Reno's?"

" Yeah, just give me a minute."

I pulled out a note I had written and slid it under the front door. I began walking with Sora back to Reno's. I guess I could call it home now. There was a fat chance I was going to end up with my mom. Sora and I walked in silence for awhile before he finally said something.

" Kairi, you know I will always be here for you and I will never do anything to hurt you, right?"

" Of course I do."

" No really. Do you understand that no matter what I will always be right here for you."

" Yes, I know."

" I am really sorry."

" For what?"

" For everything. For your dad, your mom, everything."

"Sora, none of that's your fault."

" I know but I feel like I should be able to protect your from it all."

" Sora you can't protect me from life, things happen and you can't stop that."

" I know, but part of me feels like I should be able to."

" Sora, that's sweet but don't put that pressure on yourself."

He nodded and took my hand. We entered the house and found Tifa and Reno watching TV. I introduced Sora to Tifa.

" Tifa, this is Sora."

" Oh, it's nice to finally meet you." She said warmly.

"Yeah, I have heard a lot about you from Kairi." Sora said.

" I hope it was good." Tifa replied with a laugh.

" Yeah, from what she's told me you make the best sushi in the world."

"I wish. Why don't you come by for dinner sometime. I'll make it for you."

"That would be great. I have to get going though, it was nice meeting you."

I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. I watched his walk down the street until he disappeared. I shut the door and went to my room. I put away my homework and laid down on my bed. I heard a knock on my door and watched as Reno entered. He sat down on the side of my bed and gave me a faint smile.

" Kairi, I want you to know your father was a good man. He loved you and cared about more than anything," He said, "He just got wrapped up in his job that it became difficult for him to be there. I wish you could understand how much he want to be there."

I nodded my head and waited for him to leave. He said goodnight and shut the door behind him. I knew my dad loved me, I just wished that he could have been there more. I felt guilty for being angry with him but I couldn't help it. He was my Dad, I wanted him here with me, not in heaven or where ever people go when they die. I wanted him to be here to tell me everything was going to be ok and that he was going to be there for me. I never got the chance to say that I loved him or that I understood that he loved me. Now, I will never get to tell him. I just wish things were normal again. Tuesday was in two days and that's when my fate was going to be sealed. If they convicted Mike with rape then he would go to prison, but if they didn't he would just stroll out of the courtroom. That thought worried me. He could easily find me and make me pay for telling the police. I could end up back at my mom's house and she would probably let him live with us. I couldn't stand the thought so I shook it out of my head and went to sleep.


	12. Court

Monday came and went. Tuesday morning was one hell of a morning. Reno was in a suit, Tifa was wearing a dress and I had a sweater on. That was an odd enough sight for me already. I didn't want to know what the trial was going to be like. I could see my mom with her hair pulled into a bun held together by bobby pins. Most likely she would be wearing her red dress. It reminded me of those dress mothers in the fifties wore. Sora promised me he would go with me but if he didn't show up soon we would have to go with out him. I stood impatiently on my porch, glancing from down the street to my watch. I finally saw him coming down the street on his skateboard. He jumped off and headed up my driveway.

" It took you long enough." I said.

" Well my alarm didn't go…OH MY GOD! You're wearing a sweater, and it's pink." He replied.

" Yeah shut up."

" You.look..nice.:

" Sora!"

" I'm sorry I can't reset the temptation. It's just so funny."

" Yeah, wait until you see Reno and Tifa."

We sat there for a moment until it was time to leave. The ride to the courthouse was silent except for the occasional cough here and there. Sora laced his hands with mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled faintly and turned my attention to the passing houses. It seemed so odd that people were continuing with their daily lives while a rapist is going to trial. I guess I never paid much attention when a neighborhood creep was locked up. I never paid any attention to the victims either. We pulled up in front of the courthouse. I got up and saw my mom standing by a trashcan smoking a cigarette. I thought she had quit, but apparently not. When she saw me she immediately put her cigarette out and went inside. What a bitch were the only words I could think of to describe her at that moment. I followed Tifa and Reno into the courthouse. We were met by my lawyer Demyx. He shook my hand and asked me how I was doing.

" Ok I guess." I replied.

" Well that's good to hear. Now do you understand what's going to happen today?"

" Um, not really."

" Well you are going to have to get up and testify. Now remember, Mike's lawyer is going to ask you questions and attempt to turn the story around but try not to let him get to you."

He pushed me into the courtroom and led me to a small table. I sat down and waited. Sora came and sat in the bench behind me.

" Psst, Kairi."

I turned around and gave him a don't-psst-me-right-now look. He smiled and said, " No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I promise."

I smiled. Aw, he is such a sweetheart. I turned back around and watched as Mike was led into the room by a police officer. My head immediately shot down, I was afraid to make eye contact with him. Demyx put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it slightly. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile of reassurance. Suddenly a man called out; "All rise for Judge Martin." (a/n: Haha, that's my judge, he's mean too!)

We rose and a large man with gray hair entered the room. He sat down and we all followed.

" Case number 44567, Hiskai vs. McNettt on the charges of rape and assault. Mr. Demyx I would like to give you the opportunity to call you first witness."

Demyx stood up and asked me to take the stand. I did as I was told and sat in the little box. It was quite uncomfortable I might add. I waited for Demyx to begin.

" Kairi, we you like to tell the jury why you are here today?" He asked.

" Yes, I was rapped."

" Can you tell us by whom?"

" Mike."

" Ok, can you recall the first assault for me?"

" Yes, it happened on Christmas Eve. I was asleep and Mike came into my room. He got into by bed and began to pull of my clothes. I tried to fight but he hit me and I went unconscious."

" Were there other times after this?"

" Yes. He raped me six or seven times."

" Why didn't you tell anybody?"

" He threatened to hurt me if I did.'

" Thank you, no further questions."

I was about to get up when Mike's lawyer stood up. I sat back down and watched as he glanced at a few papers. He smiled smugly and approached me.

" Kairi, you seem like a normal teenage girl." He said.

" I guess."

" And a normal teenage girl usually experience hormones."

" Yeah."

" How old are you?"

" Seventeen."

" Almost an adult, so I assume you new about sex and had experienced it before."

" Well, I knew about it of course but I was still a virgin before Mike."

" I see, I also assume you don't normally dress this way."

" Well, no."

" Maybe a skirt and a tank top?"

" No, jeans and a hoodie."

" Oh, ok. But you never show any skin?"

" Well I do…"

" Yeah, a girl you age must be nice having the boys take a second glance at you. Admiring you."

I opened my mouth to say something but he just cut me off and said he was done. I couldn't believe it; he was trying to make me look like a whore. I stood up and made my way back to my seat. Demyx called Mike to the stand. I watched as he stood up and made his way to the stand. Demyx paced back and forth as if he was thinking.

" Mr. McNett, how old are you?"

" Thirty two."

" Isn't that a little young to be dating a forty four year old women?"

" No."

" Ok, well I would assume you know it's wrong for a seventeen year old girl in high school to be having sexual relations with a thirty two year old man."

" Yes."

" So why would you rape a girl if you knew it was wrong for two reasons?"

" I didn't rape her, she consented to it."

" So she told you she wanted to have sexual relations with you?"

" Yes."

" So you are telling me that while you were dating her mother you were also having consented sex with her daughter?"

"Yes."

" Tell me how it happened."

" She came into my room one night and asked me if I would sleep with her."

" So where did the bruises come from?"

" I don't know."

" How about the concussion she had?"

" She probably fell or something."

" The bruises on her right side were in the shape of a hand print, a hand print that matched yours, care to explain that?"

" Like I said, I don't know."

"So you don't know how bruises that matched your hands were on her side?"

" NO!"

" No more questions."

Demyx took his seat and the other lawyer stepped up.

" Mr. McNett, can you tell me about Kairi?"

" She likes older men. She comes on strong. She dresses a lot different from girls her age."

" So was it hard to ignore her when you lived with her?"

" Yes."

" So when she came on to you it was almost impossible to resist."

" Yes."

" No further questions."

The only thing that was going through my mind was how much I wanted to murder the lying basted. The judge made a few statements and told the jury to go and decide on a verdict. I watched as the all filed out into a little room. I turned around to face Sora. He looked at me with empathy. I tried not to cry but it was hard. My life rested on the shoulders of people I have never met. I looked around the courtroom. My mom was sitting behind Mike with a stern look on her face. Reno and Tifa were sitting behind Sora. The looks on their faces were impossible to explain. A mixture of fear and anxiety was swimming in their eyes. I thought I was going to burst out crying right there.

" Kairi?" Sora said.

" Yeah?"

" Are you ok?"

" I don't know."

" It will all be over soon I promise."

" I hope."

" Kairi, you know they have to put him away, all the evidence is right in front of them."

" Yeah, but that guy made e look like I was a whore."

" Kairi, they can't possibly think you are a whore, I mean look at you, you're so innocent looking."

" Thanks, but that doesn't matter."

" Kai, I want you to know I love you ok. I promise no matter what Mike will pay for what he did."

" Yeah Sora, I could just see you trying to beat him up."

" No I mean it. If I have to I will claim he molested me and take him to court."

" Eww…"

" Yeah, that's how much I love you."

Suddenly Demyx tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he pointed to the jury entering the room. The filed in one after another and sat down. The judge cleared his throat and said, "Has the jury reached a decision?"

A skinny woman with long brown hair stood up. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to speak.

" Yes we have you honor. On the charges of rape and assault we find the defendant…"

She was interrupted by a loud crash. I turned around and saw a raged looking man entering the courtroom. He was stumbling towards the front as if he was drunk. The judge yelled out in anger for the officers to escort him out of the room. I watched as two men dragged the drunken man out of the room. The judge turned back to the woman and waited for her answer.

" We find the defendant…"

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger! Don't you guys love me? Anyways, next chapter is going to be interesting, believe me.


	13. When it all falls apart

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I was in another state. I almost had a heart attack when I got on here and saw the reviews and the number of hits! Thanks you guys and keep them reviews coming! I guess I can answer a few reviews from the last chapter.

Inari-Fei: Thanks for the review, sorry about the cliffhanger!

Swordbearer: Thank you! Here's your update.

MissConfused: I finally updated! Thanks for the review!

KH is my life: Thank you! I am glad you like the story!

I held my breath as the women finished her sentence.

"We find the defendant guilty on the charges of assault. On the charges of rape we find the defendant not guilty."

I sank in my chair. The judge muttered something about probation but I didn't care. I was too concerned about what was going to happen now. I was surprised to find Reno, Tifa and Sora standing around me. Nobody said anything but their eyes revealed everything. Reno placed a hand on my shoulder and led me out of the courtroom. He gripped my shoulder tightly as my mom approached us. Her eyes pieced me as she looked at me with disgust.

"Well Kairi, I hope your happy." She said in monotone.

"Why would she be happy? That sick basted got away with rape." Sora said angrily.

" He did no such thing."

" I hope you know Kairi isn't coming home with you." Tifa said sternly.

" Oh yes she is, I have custody of her."

" I don't care. She is seventeen and she is old enough to leave the house if she wants." Reno replied

" Unfortunately, not without my consent."

" I'm not coming home." I said quietly.

" Excuse me? You don't have a choice."

She grabbed my arm and began dragging me. Sora grabbed my other arm and pulled me away from her. He eyed her as she slowly began to grin.

" Sora, she has no choice. No matter what she has to come home. If she doesn't, then the police will bring her home." She said.

I looked from Sora to my mom. The hate between them was vividly glowing in their eyes. I wanted to turn and run at that moment. I just wished that for a second I could have peace. So that's what I did, I ran. I had no idea where I was going but the farther I got away, the happier I would be. I ran through he courthouse and out the door. I could hear Sora behind me yelling for me to stop, but I wasn't going to. I began to run faster and faster. My lungs were burning and my heart was pounding in my ears. I turned on Kahana Street and headed for the beach. My legs were aching by the time I reached Tenshi Beach. I slowed down and began to walk at a steady pace. I took off my shoes and walked along in the water. The ocean waves calmed me down and filled me with a feeling of serenity. I sat down at the dock and watched as the waves crashed against the pillars. I was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

" Hey Kairi, I thought I would find you here."

I turned around to see Namine. She smiled slightly and took a seat next to me. We sat there in silence for awhile until she finally spoke.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" For what?"

" For not realizing what was happening to you. I was so concerned about my own problems that I didn't pay attention to what was happening with you."

" Don't blame yourself. I should have said something."

" It doesn't matter. I have known you almost all of my life, I should know when something's not right with you."

" I just wish that this would all be over with. I want to start over. I just don't know how I am supposed to do that."

" Who knows? You just have to trust that it will get better."

" How is it going to get better if it keeps getting worse."

" Because life is like a cycle. For you to be able to enjoy the good times you have to have the bad times. If we didn't have bad times then the good times would mean nothing."

" I don't care. I just want it to be over with."

" It will end. It just takes some time."

" I don't want to wait. I want it to end now."

" Kairi, you have your whole life ahead of you. Someday you'll be married and have kids and all of this will be nothing but a memory."

" What am I supposed to until then?"

" Enjoy what you have. Make the best of everything. After it's all said and done it's just yourself that you have to face."

" Yeah. I guess I better get home, where ever that is."

" You can spend the night at my house if you want. Tomorrow we will go see what we can do about this situation, ok?"

" Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me call Sora really quick"

I fished my phone out of my purse and called Sora. It rang a few times before he answered.

" Hello?" He said.

" Hey Sora. I was just calling you to let you know I am going to stay at Namine's tonight."

"Kairi, where have you been? Don't ever do that again, ever! I was worried sick!"

"Ok, calm down. I'm sorry I took off, I had to get away."

" I'll meet you at Namine's ok?"

" Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and began to walk to Namine's. We arrived to find Sora sitting on the steps. Namine nodded to him then went inside. I parted his legs and sat between them. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head lightly. We sat there like that for a few minutes before he said something.

" I wish this moment could last forever."

" Me too."

" Maybe someday we can get are own place and have moments like this all the time."

" I'd like that."

" It will be a big house with a big backyard. We can get a dog too. At night we could sit out a blanket and look at the stars."

" Do you think we'll be together forever?"

" No doubt about it. I want to marry you and have a million babies."

" How about two? A boy and a girl."

" Yeah, Zoe Jane and Jayce. How does that sound?"

" Wonderful."

" Good. The second you turn eighteen we'll get a place."

" I only have a few months."

" I know, I already have a job and a lot of money saved up."

" Yeah, my dad left me everything in his will. Maybe sometime we can drive up to Star Valley and see what his house looks like there. If we don't like it I can sell it and use the money to buy a different one."

" Alright, we can do that this weekend. Do you know what all you own now?"

" Everything that was his."

" Well, that narrows it down."

" I haven't seen his lawyer yet but when I do he will tell me what I own."

Namine soon joined us and asked Sora if he was staying the night.

" Will your parents be ok with that?" Sora asked.

" Hello Sora! When are my parents ever home?" Namine replied.

" _When are they home?_" I asked.

"Mostly the daytime. They always have to go out of town and stuff because of my mom's work. They say at seventeen I should be able to handle being alone in the house."

" Lucky you." Sora said.

" Not really. It would be nice to have them home more often. I feel like I live alone in this house."

" You always have me." I replied.

" Why don't you call Roxas and have him spend the night too?" Sora said.

" Hey, that's a good idea, I think I'll do that."

With that she got up to go call Roxas. It took him an hour to get there. He arrived on his skateboard panting like a dog. He went to give Namine a hug but she declined due to the fact that he was drenched in sweat. I laughed as he chased her around the yard trying to catch her.

" Ew Roxas, I don't want to be covered in your sweat." She said laughing.

" You have before." He replied slyly.

" ROXAS!" She yelled.

She began chasing him. She finally caught up to him and tackled him down to the ground. It was actually surprising how much force such a small girl could have. She got on top of him and held him down. He quickly flipped her and began to tickle her. Sora tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him inside. As soon as I got in he quickly pulled me to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and his my cheek.

" Wow, you are in a loving mood." I said.

He replied with a intense kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my lower back. He broke away and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smiled and grabbed a blanket. He pulled out the pull out couch and spread the blanket over it. I crawled in next to him and faced him. He smiled as he moved a strand of hair out of my face.

" You know your beautiful." He whispered.

" Of course I know that. Only the most beautiful girl in the world could have a guy like you."

He smiled again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my head on his chest and litsened to his heartbeat. It was a soothing lullaby because soon I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Aww, how cute. Well another chapter is added. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Friends Forever

The next day Namine and I went in to see my dad's lawyer, Arial. We entered her office and were greeted by her secretary. She buzzed Ariel and said, " Mrs. Kairi is here."

She pointed to a door and I went in. I was surprised at how young Ariel was. Her cherry hair was pulled into a bun and she was looking over some papers. She smiled and offered me a seat.

" Well Kairi, it seems you own all of your dad's possessions. That means his house, his car, his money and everything else with his name on it." She said.

" Does that mean I can just start using that stuff?" I asked

" Yes, but it also means you have to pay the bills too."

" Oh, ok."

" If you have any other questions here is my phone number."

She handed me a card and walked me out. Namine and I headed back to her house. Now all I had to do is figure out how to get out of my mom's house. When we got back to Namine's she got on the computer to see what we could do. She squinted her eyes as she scrolled through the different web sites. She clicked on one that said emancipation. It said you could be emancipated at sixteen with probable cause.

"Well this sounds like what you should do or you could wait a few months until you turn eighteen." Namine said.

" I can't do that because it says probable cause. Without Mike in the house, I have no cause. While he's on probation he has to stay away from me."

" Yeah but your mom's a bitch, that seems like cause enough to me."

" I wish it were that simple but unfortunately we live in a little place called reality."

" Ok, but you don't turn eighteen for three months."

" Well I can make do until then."

I flipped open my phone to call Sora.

" Hey Sora, do you want to go see my dad's house?" I asked.

" Um, yeah, just give me a minute."

"Ok, I will come get you after I get my car from my house."

I said goodbye to Namine and headed to my house. I found the house empty. I figured since Mike couldn't be here that my mom would go to his house. I found my car keys and went to get Sora. He was outside waiting for me. He kissed me hello and put a CD in.

" You have to hear this new band I found." He said

I listened to the CD and found that I liked it. The song playing was amazing.

"Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today  
And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all"

The song rang through my head all the way to Star Valley. It took us about an hour to find my dad's house. It was HUGE! I couldn't believe my eyes. It was two stories with the biggest yard that I have ever seen. I dug the key out of my purse and opened the door. The first thing I saw was a beautiful chandelier. I marveled for a moment and continued on. I followed Sora around the house. When we were finally done I was out of breath.

" Wow this place is huge." I said.

" Yeah, I like it though."

" Me too. I just don't know how I am going to pay for this."

" Your dad was rich."

" Yes, so?"

" So, he left you all his money."

" Oh, yeah. Then I think this is a keeper."

" Do you want to stay here tonight?"

" Yeah, and we can invite everybody."

" Good idea, I'll go call everyone."

He left the room to go find the phone. I sat there looking around at everything before me. The house was exquisite, but for some reason, I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. Something was missing but I couldn't figure out what it was. It felt like something was eating at me. I just wish I knew what it was.

Soon those thoughts were gone because all my friends were starting to arrive. Namine and Roxas were the first people there. Namine was speechless as she took the tour around the house. She twirled around as she walked through he living room.

" Wow, this place is fabulous." She said.

" It's massive!" Roxas added.

" I know there are like six bedrooms." I said.

"I'm so excited! Imagine the fun we can have here!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said unenthusiastically.

Namine paid no attention to the sorrow in my voice but Roxas did. He pulled me aside to talk to me.

" Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked.

" I'm not sure. I feel like something is missing."

" Well it's a big house, maybe you want a family to fill it."

" Maybe, but I don't have a family."

" Of course you do! You have Sora, Namine, me and everyone else."

" Yeah, I guess your right."

" Maybe Namine and I could come and stay with you for awhile, once you move in that is."

" Yeah, I think I would like that."

" Then it's settled. You feel better?"

" Yeah, thanks Roxas."

He gave me a hug and led me out to the backyard. Hayner and Olette were out there too. I sat down on Sora's lap and listened to everyone's conversation.

" I can't believe that this year is almost over." Olette said.

" I know, but on the bright side we get to go to prom." Namine added.

" Ugh, I don't want to grow up." Hayner whined.

" Like you have a choice." I replied.

" I wish that growing up was easy." Sora said, " I hate having all these responsibilities."_  
_

Soon the house was full of all my friends. Rikku brought over and old tape from sixth grade. I watched as we all acted like idiots in front of the camera. I had forgotten how fun and innocent life used to be. Namine and I were sitting at our lunch table talking about boys.

" So who do you guys like?" Rikku's voice said.

" It's a secret." I replied.

" What about you Namine?" Rikku asked.

" Roxas of course!"

I laughed as the scene changed to Sora and Roxas skateboarding in front of the school. I could still remember that day. Sora broke his arm while he attempted to Ollie some stairs in front of the school. I remember how dramatic he was that day too.

" _OH MY GOD! I THINK I AM GOING TO DIE!" He screamed._

" Sora it's just your arm, quit whining." Riku said.

" _JUST MY ARM? JUST MY ARM? DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS HURTS?" He screamed._

" _Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." I said._

" _I can't walk!"_

" _Sora, it's just your arm for god's sake!" Riku said._

" _I think I can see the light." He said as he raised his other arm, as if to shade his eyes._

" _If you don't get up I am going to leave you here." Riku said._

" _NO! Help me up…NOT THAT ARM STUPID!" Sora said._

" _Oh, sorry..hehe." _

I looked over at Sora. His cheeks were a light shade of burgundy. I nudged him playfully and winked. He smiled and we continued the show. The next scene was Namine's thirteenth birthday. She was so excited that day. I remember she almost cried when she saw the cake her mom got her. I think it was actually bigger than she was. That day was one of the most fun days of my life. I smiled as the tape ended with all of us standing together with some song about friendship playing. Everyone moaned as it ended and the screen went black.

" God, I really miss those days." Namine said with a sigh.

" Me too, everything was so simple then." Paine added.

" Yeah, I know. Too bad things change." Riku said.

" Screw changes." Tidus said angrily.

" I wonder if things will ever be like they used to be." Yuna said.

" After this year things are really going to change, soon we'll all go our separate ways." Roxas said.

" No, that can't happen. We have all been friends for too long." Olette said.

" You never know." Rikku replied.

" I hope that doesn't happen. I hope that when we are older we will still get together like this." I said.

" Maybe we will. We should make a pact to never fall apart." Hayner said.

" Ok, everyone promise that you will not stray off from the group." Rikku said.

" I promise." Everyone said in unison.

I took Sora's hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled and whispered, " I promise I'll be here forever."

I looked around the room at all my friends. Graduation was in a month and I knew that month would go by all to fast. I felt tears forming but I shook them off. I wanted to believe that things would always be the same but I knew better. Everyone had a path they had to follow and everyone had their own lives to live. I couldn't avoid adulthood. I wanted to freeze this moment. Laughter was heard through out the house as everyone joked around. I watched as my friends carried on there own conversations and tried to take a picture in my mind so I could remember these times forever.

" Hey, we should play truth or dare." Rikku said, " Like we did when we were younger."

" Ok, who goes first?" Yuna asked.

" I will." Rikku said.

" Ok, truth or dare?" I asked.

" Um, truth."

" Who do you like?"

" Damn it. Well…I like Zack. Everyone has to promise not to tell him though!"

" We won't, now pick somebody." I said.

" Hmm, how about Riku. Truth or dare?" She asked.

" Dare." He said.

" I dare you to…run around the backyard naked screaming I am a pretty princess."

" You are kidding right?"

" Nope. Do it."

He did it, and let me tell you, it was hilarious. I thought I was going to die of laughter. He ran around for a minute screaming " I'm a pretty princess." It was the funniest minute of my life. He came back inside to put his clothes on. Sora covered my eyes as he dressed. Everyone sat back down and returned to the game.

" Ok. Sora, truth or dare?" Riku asked.

" Truth."

" Have you ever worn women's underwear?"

"No."

"Sora, don't lie."

" Ok, one time. "

" Sora, I had no idea!" I said while giggling.

" I was like four and my mom forgot to do the laundry so I had to wear a pair of my sister's."

" Wow, the things I could do with this information." I said.

" Oh, god."

"Moving on." Rikku said.

" Tidus, truth or dare?" Sora asked.

" Dare."

" Ask the girl you have a crush on out."

" Sora, no."

" Do it."

" Damn it. Yuna, will you go out with me?"

" Ok…" Yuna said dazed.

The game went on for hours until I finally suggested we go to bed. Everyone found a spot to sleep and soon the room was filled with the sound of steady breathing. I laid awake for awhile, savoring the day. I knew there weren't many left. I laced my fingers with Sora's and waited for sleep.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
